I've found you, and I'll have you forever
by Mixed Cullen
Summary: Bella goes to dartmouth expecting nothing but a normal college experience with her 4 best friends. However, she doesn't expect to meet the green eyed boy from her past, Can everyone and everything go back to normal after this shocking news? E/B A/J Em/R
1. Turquoise Thongs and Pink Lacy Bras!

**Hey…I know what you're wondering…just another twilight goes to an academy story, but trust me if you just read it; I know you could grow to love it! (: **

**Same pairings (: **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing twilight EXCEPT the story plot, everything else goes to the wonderful, lovely, and amazing author Stephanie Mayer (:**

**Bella POV**

Well…where do I start? Oh yeah those cheesy introductions at the beginning of the movies right describing how boring your life is right or how amazing it is yatta yatta… but I guess I have to since you know nothing of my life or who I am. So here goes. *clears throat*

My name is Bella swan. I currently live in Forks Washington with Charlie, my dad, who just so happens to be the chief of police. I go to Forks High and let me just say that I hate it. And I'm so glad that today is the last day of my senior year and the beginning of my college career! (Hey that rhymed!) Anyways I'm going to be going to Dartmouth soon so I'm glad I'll be getting out of forks, but I'll kinda miss it plus I'll miss Charlie, lord knows he can't cook worth of living sh…well you get the idea.

I have four best friends; Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, and Emmett Cullen. We all grew up together and ironically enough will all be going to Dartmouth together. I did have a fifth best friend…but I don't like to talk about him much…but besides that, I love them to death and no one can change that.

I was walking up the stairs to my room, since school was over I was packing my stuff to go to Alice's house because we were leaving for Dartmouth in 2 months but before that we were going to Florida to soak up some sun and get tan. I was only packing for overnight because of course Alice was most likely going to pack everything for Florida and Dartmouth. Rose and Jasper were coming over too. (They're twins and gorgeous I might add.) We were all going actually, the four of us. You see Jasper and Alice were dating, and Rose and Emmett were dating. This left me with no one. I did have a boyfriend for a year and a half, but that didn't work out so well…

I made it up to my room, passing my dresser. I stopped and looked up, staring back me was myself and Jacob, my ex-boyfriend. We had been broken up for a while now, like 3 months. I don't know why I never took the picture down. I guess because I didn't want to want it to be true. But now I hated Jacob **(A/N: No hate towards Jacob black…love that guy)** with so much passion only the lord almighty himself understood why…well not really…everyone knew why I hated him. But still.

I grabbed the picture frame and opened the back, taking the picture with me on his back, with his head towards mine so that I could kiss him. We looked so happy. Then. As I was looking at the picture I was brought back to the day he broke my heart.

***Flashback to 3 months ago***

Jacob and I had been dating for almost a year and a half and things were starting to get tense and out of hand.

We were always fighting and things were just not good.

We were in my room at my dad's house talking. Jacob went to the bathroom and left his phone sitting on my bed when it started ringing.

I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Quil, Jake's best friend. I answered it knowing that Jake wouldn't mind; besides Quil was my buddy.

I flipped open the phone and was about to say Hi when Quil started talking.

"Hey man! Listen, there's this girl named Leah and she wants you man! She can't stop talking about how you 2…well you know," he started snickering into the phone: oh, yeah, have you dumped Bella's ass yet? 'Cause you know the only way you _can _get ass is by kicking it to the curb. Oh and do you mind if I have her?"

My eyes widened as I heard this. I could not believe it! That…that…that jerk! Both of them! So what if I was saving myself. And he was NOT dumping me first. Oh Hell No!

"Hey Quil." I said sourly.

"Bella?" Quil said his voice full of surprise and fear.

"First off, you might want to check and see who is on the line before you start talking. Second, the only butt Jacob with be kicking is yours while he's kissing mine! Third, Piss off" I hung up the phone right as Jacob walked in. I stared at him, fury burning in my eyes.

"Hey, uh who was on the phone?" Jacob asked.

"Quil." I said.

"What did he say?" he asked, coming toward me before I hurled across the room, hitting his left shoulder and breaking the phone to pieces in the process.

"What the hell your problem?" he yelled.

"My problem? What the hell is your problem doing stuff with some slut named Leah?" I yelled back.

"What did Quil say? Don't listen to him he's an idiot." He said, completely ignoring my question.

"It doesn't matter! What matters is that you cheated on me!" I yelled, tears making its way to my eyes.

"I'm not cheating on you! That girl was Leah Clearwater…the girl…in my...Uh…chemistry class. She's like in love with me and we have to be partners for a project and I guess she's bragging and making up stories.' He said, avoiding eye contact.

"Hmmhmm." I said, not believing one lousy word. "We're through!"

"No Bella baby, you have to believe me." He said grabbing my elbows and pulling me towards him, his voice softening. "I only love you and trust me, Leah's a slut who thinks I love her which I don't. Promise" he said grabbing my chin and pulling me towards his face.

I gave in.

"Okay, but get back to work. And don't let this happen again." I said kissing him again.

"Yes ma'm." He said smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Why not tonight?" I asked.

"I have a chemistry project to finish and the slutbag is my partner, don't worry though. It won't take very long." He said kissing me one more time, and slapping my butt before leaving.

I fell back on my bed and sighed, thinking of a way to make up to Jacob. I closed my eyes and brainstormed before I came up with the most brilliant idea. It only took me thirty minutes.

I sat up and jumped off my bed. I passed the broken cell phone and dirty clothes and went to the bathroom. Taking off my clothes, I threw myself into the shower. I quickly showered with strawberry body wash and shampoo. Getting out of the shower I grabbed a towel, dried myself off and went to my room. I opened m top drawer and grabbed my laciest, sexiest, skimpiest bra and panty set. I put some sweats on. I grabbed my cell, car keys and house keys and headed out the house. Charlie wasn't at home so I had to lock the door.

I headed to Jacob's house, hoping he was done with his project. I made it to his house to see his old rabbit Volks Wagon sitting in the driveway. I smiled when I saw it. He had worked so hard on that car. I remember spending all summer at his garage working on it. Well he worked on it, while I watched.

I made it to the front door and walked right in. like I lived there. Which I kind of do, I'm here all the time. I went inside to find Billy, his dad, not there. I made it to the closed in hallway where Jacob's small square room was and paused. I could do this. On the count of 3 open the door. I was about to open the door when I heard noises coming from the other side of the room. And let me tell you it wasn't …pleasant. I figured it was just his TV before I heard a bang against the wall…and realized that Jacob didn't have a TV in his room.

I thrust the door open, slamming it into the wall. There lying right on top of some black headed, olive skinned girl was my dick of a boyfriend. Jacob.

"What the fu…fu" I wasn't one for cuss words, but in this situation I think I could let it slide. "Fuck!"

Jacob and I guess Leah was just staring at me, making no attempt to move from their current position. I just stared at them before I walked over to Jacob and Leah and I picked up a nearby chair and threw at them.

"What's your problem?" Leah asked coming near me. I punched her in the face. She fell back on Jacob and then I was on top of her. Punching her and Jacob at the same time before Jacob yanked me off and grabbed me. Might I add, was still nude. I slapped him away.

"Don't touch me you jerk, Oh and in case you didn't realize, We. Are. Done!" I yelled.

"Bella!" he said running after me. I quickly grabbed my keys and pulled out my sharpest one. I ran to his car and keyed his rabbit from the headlights to the back fender. Then I quickly slashed all of his tires. Jacob was right behind, on his knees with his hands in his hair like he was about to rip his hair out. He looked like he was about to cry.

He broke my heart, I destroyed his car. Who do you think cried harder?

I walked up to my car, Jacob still crying like a wuss. I unlocked my car and climbed in, slamming the car door with tears streaming out of my face. But not because I was sad no. it was because I was furious, enraged. I can't believe I let him trick me! Well never again. Because Bella Maria Swan is a new women!

***End Flashback***

I remember going to Alice's house that night and crying in her arms with rose rubbing my back.

Anyways, I took the picture and ripped it into a million different pieces, trying to forget the memory.

I sighed and grabbed my IPod dock and IPod and headed to my bathroom. I decided to take a bubble bath and just relax. I pushed play and instantly the room filled with Yiruma's soft piano music. I stepped into the steamy hot bubble bath (with was a Jacuzzi) and closed my eyes, letting the keys of the piano drown out all of my stress.

I woke up felling renewed and refreshed. I looked at my dresser and smiled. No picture. I got changed into some jeans and a fitted purple tee with my old black converse. They were really torn up, but that's what gave them character. I grabbed my wallet, cell, house keys, and car keys along with my carryon for Alice's and headed downstairs.

Charlie was up to my surprise, reading the newspaper and sipping on some coffee. He looked up when he heard me come in a smiled a weak smile. Man, I was going to miss him.

I rushed to his side and gave him a great bear hug.

"I'm gonna miss you dad. What are you going to do without your personal chef?" I said, pulling away to look at him. He was smiling. So was i.

"Ahh, don't worry about me Bells. Besides I'll be with Billy and Sue. But I will miss you. Promise to come see me before you leave for Dartmouth?" he said. My dad wasn't one to express his feelings.

"Promise dad." I said, giving him one last squeeze before pulling away and giving him a peck on the check. "I'll see you in 3 months." And with that I headed over to Alice's.

Okay when I said that Alice's would pick put my clothes I meant it. When I made to the Cullen's house, there were clothes EVERYWHERE! In the kitchen, living room, dining room, Alice's room and Emmett's room, piled high with clothes still having tags on them. Jasper and Emmett were falling over everything with Alice and Rose running around throwing mindless clothes their way. At one point Emmett had a turquoise thong thrown on his head, while jasper had a light pink lace bra hanging on his head and shoulder.

I had decided early one in life, actually I had learned, to just let Alice do whatever she wanted. Better than facing the rath of Alice Brandon **(A/N: middle name)** Cullen. It took us about 3 hours to pack everything and get it packed into Emmett's Jeep, and Rose's BMW. Alice's Porsche and my Corvette ZR1 were staying until we came back to go to Dartmouth.

We went back inside and ate before heading to bed, deciding to go to bed early so we could get up on time to leave. Me and Rose went up to our room; we had a room which we shared since we were always over. We changed into some boy shorts and a cami and jumped into bed. I fell into a soundless sleep right as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up with Alice jumping around our room yelling.

"Come on! Get up, let's go!" she screamed before running out the room, to Emmett and Jasper.

I woke up to find Rose had stolen the shower first. I grabbed my clothes and headed to Alice's room to take a shower. When I got out I quickly towel dried my hair, decided to let it be wavy today. I got dressed into the same jeans I wore yesterday with the same shoes except for the shirt which was replaced by a V- necked short sleeved shirt with a fitted hoodie. It was raining outside so I dressed warm. Plus it was freezing, considering it was the middle of May!

We quickly said goodbye to Carlisle and Esme and got in our cars. Me and Alice were with Rose in her car while Jasper and Emmett were in Emmett's jeep, having 'male bonding time', whatever that was.

"Let's do this baby! Last one to Florida pays for Gas money and Dinner and air freshener for when I have to relieve myself!" Emmett shouted before jumping into his jeep with jasper and taking off down the 3 mile driveway. Cheater! Leave it to Emmett to make a contest out of anything. He's always been like that. Always will. But that's what made Emmett, Emmett. Us girls jumped into the car and quickly speed up to the jeep. This was going to be one hell of a summer!

**Okay so…WHAT DID YOU THINK? This is my first story so go easy when you READ and REVIEW:) please! **

**Sorry it was long, but it may be like that for the whole story. Tell me if you think I should continue because I won't make more chapters until I get REVIEWS(: **

**Don't worry about Edward guys, he will make an appearance, just be patient.**

**I'm so excited to write more, tell me what you think(: **


	2. You said My twice!

**B POV**

We were almost to Florida. Why we didn't buy plane tickets is beyond me. I guess so we could have cars, but I still didn't get it. The drive was a good 20 hours without stopping and we had been driving for 18. We switched places on who drove every 8 hours or so, so we could sleep a little bit. But we were all sleep deprived and running on _krispy kreme _coffee_. _Emmett wouldn't let Jasper drive his so beloved monster jeep afraid that he would crash it. Like that would ever happen. You couldn't even scratch the paint on that thing if you ran over it with a tank. But Emmett will be Emmett. We stopped a few times for bathroom breaks and food, but other than that we didn't really stop.

We had been driving for a good 18 hours….just 2 more to go… I was in the back seat while Rose and Alice were in the front talking about what stores to hit and beaches. I fell asleep a few hours after my shift of driving, but Alice and Rose were up and talking. _Nonstop!_ Seriously they were talking the entire time. Even in their sleep! Which is unusual, for them, I was the one who always talked in my sleep.

The girls were ahead of the boys right now, winning the race. We had stopped at a gas station and saw this man with a greasy comb over and a nasty beer belly with a stained gray shirt eying the guys. Let me just say the man was disgusting! So we did what any other teenage girl would do. We bribed him. That's right, we bribed him to go and hit on the boys while we made our escape to win. It was pretty easy. All we had to do was flip our hair and bat our long eyelashes of ours. He caved like that. Though I could have sworn he was gay with the way he was eyeing Jasper. That kind of made Alice go nuts.

We watched as Greasy Comb over Guy made his way towards the boys. The guys were talking about something, leaning up against the jeep when the man approached them. He came right up to Emmett and put his nasty stomach against Emmett's. Emmett looked as though he was about to punch him and barf at the same time. Jasper just looked disgusted. This made us laugh. I looked at Alice who had a video camera in her hands filming the whole thing. She looked at me and said "Blackmail!" smiling, me and Rose high fived her then turned our attention back to the scene. Whatever the man said sent Jasper running to the nearest trashcan to throw up and Emmett jump in the car screaming like a girl and saying "I do believe in fairies I do, I do!" why he said that is a mystery but before I knew it, Rose grabbed my arm and pulled me into the car with Alice already in, still filming.

"This is so going on YouTube!" she said laughing.

"_America's Funniest Home Videos _anyone?" Rose said. And with that she speed off into the highway. By this time Emmett and Jasper had processed what had happened, cursing and speeding up to us. The man was against the gas pump, smiling, looking like he was in heaven. _Ewwww! _That's gonna scar me for life.

"Hell yeah!" Rose yelled, throwing her fist in the air.

Now we were racing down the highway. Emmett taking over our car one minute and Rose taking over his the next. It went on like that for about 45 minutes before we had to slow down due to heavy traffic. We had to pull out onto the next exit and into the intersections to get to the restaurant and beach house. This was it. Whoever made it to the exit first would defiantly win. It was thick traffic, so if you were 1st, you'd stay first.

Rose was driving on the left side of the lane trying to pass cars to get up front on the right. Emmet was beside us. Biting his lip and gripping the steering wheel so hard, even I could see his knuckles turning white. I think this is the first time I've ever seen Emmett concentrate so hard on something. It was a little frightening.

Rosalie slammed on the gas, going so fast, that I slammed my head against the back seat and fell to the floorboard. I didn't have my seatbelt on, though I should have considering all of my friends were driving maniacs and the only time they didn't speed was…well…never! My elbow hit the metal part in the bottom of Rosalie's seat, while my head hit the arm rest and my feet went flying up to the window. Thank God it was closed! I yelped in pain as Alice turned around with a look of concern (20%) confusion (30%) amusement (50%) and on the verge of laughing. Put all of those percentages together and you've got yourself Alice! Rose looked through the rearview mirror, and then looked at Alice. They both burst into laughter at my situation, while I got up off the floor and sat back down, putting my seat belt on, I told them to "shut up." glaring out the window, my arms crossed. That was until Rose slammed on the brakes realizing she wasn't paying any attention to the road. We were getting to cozy with the car in front of us. Alice went flying to the windshield. She had her seatbelt on so she didn't hit it. But she did hit her head on the dashboard and the side window causing me and rose to erupt in laughter yet again.

Alice was rubbing her head when she said "it's not funny!" I just laughed and looked behind me. Yes. We were winning.

"Hell yeah guys we're winning!" I said. Rose sped up when the green light hit.

"Should we call them?" Rose asked.

"Already on it." Alice already had her phone out, pressing speed dial for Jasper's phone. She put it on speaker

"Hey losers." Rose yelled.

"What?" they both snapped in unison.

"We're going to Dick's Last Resort, that's right in your alley, Right? Well anyways, see you soon!" and with that Alice snapped the phone shut causing us to laugh all over again.

"That's was so wrong Alice." I said in between giggles.

"Yeah, yeah, they're big boys they'll get over it." She said when she finally stopped laughing.

"So what stores should we hit tomorrow? Or should we hit the beach first?" Rose asked changing the subject.

"I say stores first that way we have some killer suits for the beach!" Alice was jumping up in down in her seat so fast, I was afraid she would put a dent in the ceiling.

"Alice, did someone forget to take their Ritalin today?" I asked in a baby voice, amused. I leaned into the front seat to see her expression. She stopped bouncing to glare at me.

"Hey Alice." I said, concern taking over.

"What?" she snapped.

"I don't know how to say this but um...I guess I'll go for the rip off the Band-Aid way um… you have a humungous bump in the middle of your forehead." I said. No longer concerned, just amused, and trying to hide the smile from forming.

"What?" she screamed, pulling the sun visor down to look at the mirror. "Noooo! " She bellowed. "My face, my beautiful face! It's ruined!"

Rose turned her attention to Alice, her face was confused then she started laughing, causing me to laugh.

"This is so not a laughing matter!" she cried, but I could see a hint of a smile forming at the bottom of her lips. "I look like I have a third boob on my forehead."

"No, it looks like….like…" Rosalie couldn't finish because she started laughing all over again.

"Hey, it's not…that bad….' I said. Controlling myself I finished and said "The boys will never notice."

"You think?" she said, putting her hands in prayer position and looking at me with hope in her eyes.

"Um…sure." I said as enthusiastically as possible, trying not to look in her eyes or forehead, for fear of blowing my cover. It's really hard to lie to someone so innocent looking. Like knowing what you got for your birthday even though you're not supposed to know and faking surprise when you open the gift. It's just wrong.

"You're lying, I know you are!" Alice cried.

Oh Alice, calm down. It's not that bad." Rose turned her attention back to the road.

"Not that bad?" Rose, I have 5 extra centimeters of head on me." Alice yelled, turning back to the mirror to sulk. We decided to leave the conversation at that instead Rose and me just giggling.

We pulled into downtown about 5 minutes later and found a parking garage. Emmet and Jasper were right behind us. We parked and stepped out.

"Holy shnizz-nit! What the hell happened to your face?" Emmett yelled before hiding behind rose as if the bump was going to came to life and eat him.

Alice buried herself in Jasper's chest, who was suppressing a chuckle. "Come on Em, it's not that bad." He said.

"Jazz, it looks like she got an implant injected into her skull." Emmett shouted, pointing to Alice's forehead.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen you are such a Jerk Face!" Alice cried, tears were willing themselves to fall down her beautiful porcelain face.

"Oh Alice, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, come `er and give your big bwother a hug." He got a little baby voice in the end. He was walking towards Alice, arms outstretched, and smiling wide.

Alice started backing up slowly, fear covering her eyes until Emmett ran up and enveloped her into a great bear hug, swinging her around.

"Em…can't…breathe…help!" Alice managed to say despite her purple face.

"Oh I'm sorry Al. Forgive me though?" he said, setting her down and putting his hands behind his back.

"I guess. For now." She gave him a playful evil look. "Now let's go eat, I'm starved. Follow me if you please."

We all followed Alice to the restaurant, joking and laughing the whole way there. You'd think we were still high school kids instead of about to be freshman at college. Oh well. Anyways we made it to Dicks Last Resort and man was it crowded. The hostess said the wait would be a whole hour till we got a seat.

We were waiting for about 10 minutes before Alice finally got up.

"Okay, we are not waiting this long, follow my lead and DON"T say anything." She said, she then turned in the direction of the entrance and walked in. we followed obediently. Alice stopped when she got close to the hostess table and turned to Emmett and Jasper with the smile she always got when she had a great idea, an idea that involved either all the girls or Emmett and Jasper, an idea that worked like a charm every single time, no matter who we were dealing with. The boys saw Alice's expression and immediately frowned.

"Nu-uh, No way, I will not do it." Jasper said.

"You're out of your mind Alice; we've done this too many times to count." Emmett whined.

"Oh, come on guys, for me, for us?" Alice was begging now. "You know it will work, come one. All you got to do is flatter her a little. Make her swoon." Alice said the last part in a fake dreamy voice. The boys had their arms across their chest, looking away from her so they couldn't see her beautiful brown eyes do the puppy- dog pout.

They caved and looked at her right as she was doing it. "If you don't do it Jazz, you'll be pretty lonely for a while." She said.

"You wouldn't!" he cried, glaring at her.

"Ha, man she got you!" Emmett yelled. Causing a few stares from the people around us.

"Oh really, Emmett, Well then neither will we." Rosalie said. Emmett's smile soon turned into one of fear and shock.

"Come on Rosie, I'm a man, I have needs." He cried. "Yeah, me too!" Jasper chimed in.

"Well then you best get going." I said, shoving them a little to the hostess stand who, unsurprisingly was staring at them. I always felt weird when they all showed their couple sides, which was more often than not, all the time actually, but I never wanted to dwell on the idea that I was single so I tried to talk in their little tiffs with each other as much as possible so I wouldn't have my cover blown of loneliness.

"Oh yeah, in about 5 minutes ask for the direction to the bathroom and then come find us in the restaurant. We'll be right to the left of the entrance inside at the table where they sell the shirts and stuff." Alice said.

We watched while the boys turned on their swagger (their words, not mine) and flirt with the waitress. They actually called it their Swagger Wagon. That always gave me and the girls a laugh because we knew that they were both just a bunch of goofs, but surprisingly every other girl fell for it.

I twirled my key necklace while I watched the boys. Alice, and Rose and I each had a key necklace while Emmett and Jasper had a shark tooth necklace claiming they didn't want to look like 'queers' wearing key necklaces. So we got them shark teeth. When we had them flirt with a girl to get access to something they would always claim that they fought an actual shark and this was the real shark tooth. Being the bimbo that the girl was, whomever we were tricking that week fell for it every time. Amazing how stupid a person can be.

The hostess was engrossed in the guys' shark stories as we passed; I heard the part where they were talking about yanking the tooth right out of his gums. Such players those boys are. Sneaking inside was a breeze. Stupid girl. I chuckled as we made our way to a table. Sure enough it was the table on the far left by the place where you bought all the shirts and souvenirs like Alice had said. I swear she was a physic if I didn't know any better. We sat down and waited for the boys to come. About 5 minutes later the boys came in and sat next to us. I sat on the left open spot with Rose and Emmett on my left. I know it sounds confusing but just think about it for a minute. Jasper and Alice were in front of us, Jasper in the open spot. He was so protective of Alice, Emmett too. Actually they were all protective of us, claiming that I was their 'sister from another mister' as Emmett put it.

"No can do Buckaroo, switch me spots." Emmett said climbing out of his seat to take mine.

"Em I'm fine." I said.

"Move your butt; you're not sitting on the outside." As he said this he picked me up and moved me to his former place taking mine.

"You're unbelievable." I said, shaking my head, but laughing.

"Hey you're my little sis, I need to protect you if some pervert tries to hit on you." He said.

"Um, Em, I think Bella is quite capable of taking care of herself. Remember when Tyler Crowley tried to hit on her junior year and he ended having to go to the hospital for his…you know…" jasper trailed off at the end.

"I did not hit him that hard he's still able to reproduce.' I said blushing scarlet.

"Yeah, maybe in the next decade or so… even I could feel it when you hit him." Jasper kept on.

"Alright Jazz, we get it, do you want a replay." I said getting angry.

"N…no, no, I'm good thanks." He stuttered. Everybody laughed at this.

"Good." I said, my mood changing back to normal.

"Remember, the waiters and waitress here are supposed to be rude so don't get offended and you need to be rude back, they like that." Alice said. At this our waiter came up.

"Alright, what do you buttholes want to drink?" he said not even looking at us.

"Well, you need to get me a _ "Emmett said.**(A/N: use your imaginations on the drinks please!(:)**

"Same. " Jasper said.

"I'll have a Lime _" Rose said.

"Make that two." Alice said.

"I'll just have a coke." I said. Everybody just looked at me. The waiter finally looked up and said. "Okay, 2 _ and 2 Lime_ and does the baby here need a booster seat?" he said looking at me.

Everyone started laughing while the waiter just stared. It looked like he was in a trance before I finally broke the laughter

"Whatever just go and be a good little waitress and get us our drinks butthole." I said, turning away in anger. Even though I knew he really didn't mean it…or did he?

"Not until you be big girl and order a real drink." He said. Wow, he had the most amazing eyes ever! They were a striking emerald green and he had a disarray of tousled bronze colored hair. Almost like copper. I couldn't help, but think that I've met him before…..

"Um…uh…. Yeah, su…sure." I managed, at a loss for words. Who was he? I knew he had to be someone I knew. But who? And I don't know why, but is my heart _supposed_ to beat this fast? I don't even know the guy (I think) and already he's making me sweat like a pig. I don't know how long we stared at each other for but soon he broke us out of our little trance and walked off. Not even leaving us without a rude comment. Weird.

I turned my attention back to the group who were just as dumbfounded as me.

"Do…do you recognize him from somewhere?" I asked, still in shock.

"Yeah, like when we were younger, but I can't remember." Alice said, and for the first time, I saw Alice confused.

"Guys…I think that ...that he is….was…is…" Rose's eyes widened as she stopped to think. Her mouth hung open in shock as she processed whatever it was she was thinking.

"Oh my God! It can't be! Can it? Oh MY MG!" Alice screamed causing the whole restaurant to stop talking and look at us, before turning their attention back to their previous conversation.

"What in the hell is Oh My MG? You just said my twice." Emmett said looking confused. As usual.

"Emmett shut the hell up!" Rose shouted.

"What are ya 'll talking about though? Wasn't that just Edward? Isn't that who you're talking about?" Emmett said. For once in all of his 19 years, Emmett finally got something right.

"It can't be though! His real parents came and got him years ago!" I said. You see Alice and Emmett….and Edward…..were all adopted by Esme and Carlisle. A few years after they adopted Edward though, his supposed 'real parents' came to get him. They had the papers for it and everything so Esme and Carlisle couldn't file for court to keep him. We were all about 8 and 9 when Edward was forced to leave. I grew up right next door to them so we all became best friends. Rose and Jazz where a few blocks away, but their mom was best friends with Esme so they spent all their time at the Cullen's house, as did I. It broke my heart, even though I was 8, when Edward left. We all went into a mini depression for a while, but we were kids so we kind of blew it off in like 3 months. But that didn't stop us from thinking about him. Well at least me. I always had a mini-crush on Edward. And even when he left I still didn't stop crushing. That's why I dated Jacob in the beginning, to get my mind off of Edward, but then that soon turned into full blown love for Jacob. I started smiling. After all those years of wondering where he was and what he was doing I finally knew the answer. Here in the Florida Keys, being a waiter at one of the hottest restaurants in the world where you're supposed to be a jerk. Wow.

I started to smile bigger. I looked at the guys and they were all smiling too.

"Guys! We found Edward!" I yelled. But it was a soft yell, a rejoicing one.

I saw that Alice looked as though she was about to cry. Emmett too. Wow. He never cried. Wait oh wait. I've just been confirmed that it's his allergies. Yeah right.

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Edward came back his expression composed and drinks in his hand.

Before I could think about what I was doing or care about what I was doing, I was running into Edwards arms, knocking over the drinks and making him stumble a little. I didn't care though. I didn't care that I was in the middle of a restaurant, I didn't care that people were staring at us. This was Edward, here he was. Alice and Rose joined in on the hug. Jasper and Emmett just sat there, still in shock.

"Edward, I can't believe it's you." I cried burying my head into his chest, I didn't realize I was crying until I looked up and saw that I had stained his shirt with my salted tears. "Please tell me you remember me!" I cried. "Please!"

"Bella," he breathed into my neck. "Is it really you...and Alice…and Rose…Emmett, Jasper? Guys?"

"Oh, Edward! I've missed you!" I cried again.

"Me too!" Alice said, tears streaming down he face.

"Same!" Rose agreed.

"I've missed you too guys. I never knew if I would be able to see you again._ If_ I could. It feels good. But um…I think that we should get out of the middle of the room?" he said chuckling.

"I think that's a good idea." Rosalie said releasing herself from under Edwards arm and taking back her seat. Alice mimicked Rosalie. I reluctantly let go. Not wanting to. I could feel Edward hesitate to let me go too. I smirked at this.

"Come sit Edward." Alice said, patting the seat next to her, while she dried her eyes with a napkin.

"Yeah come on Eddy boy." Emmett said, smirking at his childhood nickname he gave Edward. Which Edward hated. Edward glared at Emmett. Nothing's changed.

"Emmett, long time, no see, I can see you still like to annoy me" he said smiling.

"What would life be like if I didn't?" Emmett said, giving Edward a fist bump.

"And to you Jasper," Edward turned to Jazz and bumped fists with him, "long time, no see. And I can see that you all finally started to date. When did this happen?" His left eyebrow arched as he looked at the couples.

"Since high school my man." Emmett said, smiling.

"Well what about you, Bella? Any guy you're after?" he said, his smile kind of faded as he said this.

"There is this one boy, but I don't know if it's too soon." I said, getting lost in those smoldering green pupils of his.

"Me too, but it's a girl, for me." As he said this he was too staring at me. I had to look away from his gaze. I haven't seen him in years and he still had the same affect on me. Out of the corner of my vision, I saw Alice stare from me to Edward, her smile between a smirk and adornment. Then she turned to Rose, who turned to me and Edward, smiling too. Oh no. The boys had started talking about mindless stuff, leaving the girls to scan my every move. Well at least we finally have the 6th person to our group. The missing piece, the last puzzle, the final layer on 6 layer chocolate cake. Yum. Everything started to feel right again.

I turned to Edward again, he was staring at me too, yep, this summer was gonna be one I would never in my entire life, forget.

**okay, so sorry about the drinks name, I didn't want my parents to see that i put it on it. they're really nosy and could get on my Word to see it**

**So how did you like this chapter? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!(:**


	3. Paper hats and Hostess stands

**Hey there guys, I kind of had Writers' Block for this chapter, but every time I start on Word, I make up as I go, and the words just flow out of my brain lol, so hope you like this chapter. :) **

**Shout out to: ****Ziksupanaturalminx****, you were the ONLY one to Review and even though it was just a smiley face, I was ecstatic, thrilled! :) thank you sooo very much! This Chapter is dedicated to you! ;) **

**CH. 3**

**BPOV**

We were still at Dick's. Edward had stopped waiting tables to talk, eat and drink with us, though he still had 7 other tables he had to wait even before we came here, he acted as if he didn't even work here which I think he wasn't about to be anymore….

"Edward, what in the hell do you think you are doing?" a guy with a slight gut, a Hawaiian shirt, and a long, graying ponytail with Go-T came into view.

"Oh, hey Charlie." **(A/N: not Bella's dad) **"I'd like you to meet my family; my sister, Alice, My bro here, Emmett, and my best friends Rosalie, Jasper, and Bella." He pointed us out. It's like we haven't even been separated, like we were always together.

"And why, might I ask, are you sitting with them when you should be working?" Charlie asked, looking at all of us before turning his attention back to Edward.

"Isn't it obvious?" Edward asked. What a sarcastic he's turned out to be. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, it just… I haven't seen them in 10 years and I just now found them. Can you believe it?" Edward started to fake weep as he put his arm around Alice, leaning his head into her shoulder. Oh, how I wish that was _my_ shoulder he was leaning into….

"Yes, yes that's a very touching story, now get back to work!" Charlie yelled. Good thing he's the manager here, the name describes him perfectly. Dick.

"Charles, Charles," Edward started, "Do not you think that I should spend some quality time with my family, whom I have not seen in an entire decade? It would be heartless for you to not let me, would not it?" Edward had his hands to his chest as if he was about to have a heart-attack. He was speaking like he was in the 17th century, even though he sounded completely ridiculous and didn't make any sense whatsoever. Goof- ball.

What a little Con-artist he's turned out to be too! I thought to myself, just as sneaky as Alice, maybe they were real siblings. I couldn't help but hold in my laughter, I looked around the table to find everyone was biting their lips, and closing their eyes, trying not to laugh.

"Either you get up right now and do your job or your fired!" Charlie said crossing his arms and giving a triumphant grin, like he was winning a race or something. But even I knew this was far from being over.

I looked at Edward, anticipating what he was about to say. He looked like he was contemplating something, but I knew he was really just trying to make Charlie think he cared about what he was saying to him.

"I have a question first. Does a person still get their last 3 paychecks from overtime shifts if they quit?" Edward was looking up at Charlie, like he was deep in thought. Oh no. I knew what was coming. But I could tell by the look on Charlie's face that he did not. What an idiot.

"Well yes, I do suppose if they worked overtime from their last 9 shifts." Charlie said, looking suspicious, but confused.

"Well, that's all I needed to here. I quit!' Edward said, standing up to take off his apron to throw it in Charlie's face.

"You can't do that!" Charlie yelled, attracting attention yet again. But no one at our table seemed to notice other than me. The guys were looking from Edward to Charlie like their lives depended on the conversation. Edwards' might though.

"Oh Yes, my dear boss, all you need to do is look at my last 12 shifts and you will see. And since you basically said I could quit while getting my next 3 paychecks, well 4 since I worked 12, Hasta la Vista! Well, I'm gonna eat first, but then it will be Hasta la Vista!" He said sitting down. Charlie was at a loss for words.

"Can you send Jason, to come and serve us please? Thank you." Edward said, not bothering to look up as Charlie stalked off.

"Wow Edward, I can't believe you just did that. You just lost your job!" Alice said.

"My man, I knew my smarticles would rub off on you." Emmett said, bumping fists with Edward.

"Wait, what are you going to do now that you lost your job?" Jasper asked.

Edward's smile soon turned into a frown. "I didn't think about that part." He said.

"You don't have to," Alice said. "Your coming with us, no way are we leaving you here when we just now found you. Oh and here, take this, I had a feeling that I would need an extra one, but I didn't know why." Alice handed Edward the same shark tooth necklace that Emmett and Jasper had only it looked new, whereas, Emmett and Jasper's were worn with the leather wrinkled from years of having it.

"Thanks Alice, I love it." He said, attempting to put it on. Alice let out an exaggerated sigh and clasped the back of it for him.

"There, now you're complete." She said smiling, the waiter came there, I'm assuming he was Jason.

"Alright, what do you punkasses want, don't ask me what anything is, look at the menu not at me 'cause I get self-conscious, No whining, or bitchin' and play nicely with others alright and please for the love of God, know when to cut yourself, so we don't have to." Jason said his expression blank, but he looked like he was enjoying it.

"Hey Jason, get me 3 Killa Rita's and 3 White Russians. Come one move your granny ass." Edward said.

Jason smirked, like he was about to make a comment, but instead just threw down our silverware and said "Go fetch!".

"So, what happened after you left?" I asked, leaning into the table to better hear completely ignoring the silverware.

"Yeah, tell us everything!" Rose said.

"Don't leave one thing out!" Alice said.

"Yeah what's the 4-1-1, the info, the low down on your life?" we all turned to Emmett, who had made this comment. He looked at us confused, not knowing what we found totally and completely gay about his sentence. No offence to the gays in any way though.

Edward just shrugged it off. He was about to start talking when Jason came out.

"Okay, 3 Killa Ritas and 3 White Russians, Oh and Edward I took the liberty off just completely taking all alcohol out of your White Russian, Lord knows you're digestive track can't take the pressure of alcohol." Jason said smirking.

"Oh, really Jason, well do you remember the time at that keg party when you h…"

Edward didn't even get a chance to finish before Jason ran off with Edwards drink to fill it up with alcohol. We were still laughing when he came back, still blushing Jason put Edwards drink on the table.

"What do you want to eat?" he snapped, not bothering to be rude, for fear of Edward spilling a secret of his he didn't want to get out.

"I'll get the Crocodile Nuggets with Shrimp, fries and that's all." Emmett said, not even bothering to look at the menu.

"I'll just have what Emmett's having minus the shrimp." I said.

"No prob, babe, do you want me as your other side?" Jason said. Okay this isn't a cheesy pick up line-to get a girl-restaurant. I saw Edwards eyes harden as he said this.

"No, thanks, I already ordered baby balls for an appetizer." I said gaining high fives from the girls and fist bumps from the guys. Once I made contact with Edwards's fist, a surge of energy flowed through my entire body. Oh boy was he so _fine. _Right then, I made it my personal mission to make Edward mine before the end of the summer. And something told me by the way that Alice and Rosalie looked at us they would make it theirs too.

I blushed when I realized mine and Edward's fist were still connected one second too late. I quickly let go and turned away from his gaze. His eyes were so…captivating, it took all of my strength to tear my eyes from his. This was going to be a long summer. But I didn't care, as long as Edward was here, I would endure anything that was put in my path.

The others ordered there food and Edward started where he left off.

"Okay, so after I left, I figured out that Mini and Jay, the people who took me, weren't my real parents. They just knew that my biological parents gave me a lot of inheritance money, and savings bonds, and other money from my former relatives that they chased me down. They were 'orphan hunters' as they called themselves, hunting down foster children who had money from their parents. But you know the thing is that they were good to me. Bought me things, took me places, all of that, but they would always ask about the money, where it was, or if it was hidden somewhere. I never told them, more so, because I didn't even know where it was. I still don't." Edward scrunched his eyebrows in frustration, like he was concentrating on something. Aww, he is so cute when he's frustrated.

"Wow, Edward, do you still live with them?" I questioned.

"No, I moved out last year, the day I turned 17." He said, still deep in thought.

"So, what have you been doing?" Jasper asked.

"Well, I was working here, as you can see; now I'm not. I am going to Florida University, but since I'm traveling with you guys I'll just switch. Actually, what college are you going to?" Edward was brought back out of his trance and turned to us.

"We're going to Dartmouth, but we're staying here for the summer." Rose said, leaning back into Emmett's chest.

"Dartmouth, huh? I like it." Edward said.

"What are you majoring in?" Alice asked getting excited, she had been unusually quiet after Edward told his story and I was glad to hear her voice again.

"Music, and the Medical department." Edward said smiling.

"Wow, that's amazing." I said."What instrument?"

"Piano, and I'm taking Medical because I've always loved what Carlisle did, or does, is h still a doctor?" Edward asked turning to Alice, who he still had his arm around.

"Yes, still saving lives." Alice said smiling.

"And, Esme?"

"Still doing Interior Designing and Planning Weddings." Emmett said, bringing himself into the conversation.

"Hmm, do…you…think…th…"

"Edward, of course they haven't forgotten about you, your bedroom is still there, bed, dresser and all." Alice said.

"Really?" he said, perking up.

"Yes, really, we're going to go back to Forks to see them before college so you can see them then." Alice stated in a matter of fact voice.

"Okay, that's great, so what are you guys majoring in?" Edward asked.

"Fashion designing and Business in fashion and dance." Alice said, sitting up more in her seat.

"History and Physiology." Jasper said.

"Mechanical Engineering, and to become an Ultrasound technician." Rosalie said smiling; she loves babies, that's the reason why she wants to become a technician.

"Mechanics, with my baby here, and Food and Health nutrition." Emmett said, taking a drink from is White Russian. We all just stared at him.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Food, and Health nutrition?" Edward asked, scrunching his nose as if he smelled something nasty.

"Yeah, if I want to be a professional, famous celebrity trainer, I have to know the basics, the rest just comes natural." He said, flexing his biceps.

Edward just shook his head, laughing, and turned to me.

"What about you Bella?" He said, burring his unbelievable eyes in my direction.

"Um…uh…Music, English Literature and Mythology, and dance." I said, looking down at my Killa Rita and taking a sip.

"Bella? Dancing? When did this happen?" Edward said laughing.

"Believe it or not Edward, but I can dance." I could, Alice took dance classes when she was younger and she didn't want to do it alone, Rose and I did it with her, but Rose didn't want to do it in college, she was amazing though, I loved it so much that I put it as one of my majors. I was pretty good too, well at least that's what the guys said.

"Well, then I'd love to see you perform." He said, locking my eyes with his yet again. Do you think he knows the effect his beauty has on girls? By the look of his face I think he does.

"Okay, bring it! Any time, any day, anywhere!" I challenged.

"Alright, I'll get back to you on it. But first let's eat." Edward said turning his attention to Jason.

"Here's your damn food, and I'll be right back." He said smiling.

"Oh shit!" Edward said.

"What?" I said, looking up from my food to see his face, which was buried in his plate.

"Nothing, just don't look up and keep your head down." Edward said, taking a bite out of his ribs. He looked scared to death.

"Alright who's first?" Jason came back with 6 white paper hats type deals and a black permanent marker. "Let's start with you gorgeous. "He said, coming my way with the white paper hat and marker. What is he doing? I thought. I looked at Edward and he had his hands covering his face with his shoulders shaking, trying not to laugh out loud I guess, I looked around the table and the only one who didn't looked confused was Alice, who looked exactly like Edward. Oh boy.

Before I could ask what was going on, I felt something rest in my head, my hands moved up to the white crinkly paper. Everybody was in hysterics now, then I heard a flash, I looked over to see that Alice had taken a picture of me with the hat on. What? What does it say? I internally asked. As if Alice could read my mind she showed me the picture. At first I saw me with a confused look on my face. Then I saw it. In the middle of the paper, in big, bold, black letters said: _**I love to eat**__**baby balls!**_

I was mortified, I tried to take it off, but a set of hands stopped me. "No can do, you have to keep it on the whole time you're here." I looked up to see Jason smiling, while holding my hands to keep me from taking the stupid hat.

"Now, who's next?" Jason went over to Rosalie and put: _**Hi, my name is peaches.**_

He then went over to Alice and put: _**I love to eat peaches.**_

The whole table was in hysterics even some of the outsiders around our table. Rosalie looked like she was about to pounce on Jason and Alice just looked mortified as jasper took a picture of Alice, then one of Rose and Alice, then one with all the girls.

Jason went over to Edward and put: _**I practice kissing on my twilight poster.**_

"Oh, very original Jason!" Edward called while trying to cover up the hat.

Finally he made it over to Emmett and Jasper and put:_** I'm a former pole dancer**_ on Emmett's and on Jasper's he put: _**Pole**_. We went crazy when Jason stepped back and showed us what he put on it. We were rolling on the floor laughing with tears streaming down our faces.

"Hey Jason, could you get us some napkins and a spoon for me?"Alice asked once she composed herself to talk.

"You want napkins? Here are you some napkins." And with that he threw a bunch of napkins on the table, some landing on the ground and some in our food."As for a spoon, he took one out of his apron and held it out in front of us. "Watch this carefully." We all stopped laughing and looked at him.

Jason put the spoon in his mouth and licked it. He threw it at Alice and walked off. Alice looked disgusted. "Ewwww!" she screamed through giggles. Jason turned around and flashed her a perfectly straight all-white teeth smile and walked away. We were all laughing still.

"I better get a new set of abs after this." Rosalie said between fits of laughter, while she wiped her eyes from the tears that were falling from her face.

"Same here." I laughed.

"I don't need to." Emmett bragged while showing us his 6 pack. Out of nowhere, Jason came up with some whip cream and smothered it all over Emmett's stomach.

"Hey, there's a whip-cream eating contest over here, whoever can lick all of it off this dude's stomach wins $50.' He yelled to the whole crowd. Oh my gosh.

Girls came running over to our table…even a few guys and stood in line. Emmett looked like he was enjoying it. Rosalie on the other hand looked like she was about to have a cow. Maybe even the whole farm. By now flashes were going off like crazy. Good thing Alice brought like 20 memory cards with us or we wouldn't be able to take anymore pictures this summer.

This girl with blond hair and brown roots was just about to lick the whip cream off of Emmett's chest when Rosalie punched the girl in the nose and started to lick it off herself. The girl was on the floor, crying because of her broken, bleeding nose when Rosalie came up and stood over her face.

"No, one can lick my man, but me!" she yelled. Right then Jason came and took Rosalie's hand and threw it in the air.

"The winner of the whip cream eating contest is…what's your name again?" he asked Rose.

"Rosalie." She smiled.

"Rosalie!" he yelled to the crowd again and handed her a $50 dollar bill. He turned to the girl, but she was gone. Wimp.

Rosalie sat back down and turned to Emmett, giving him a death glare.

"Come on Rosie, you know I love you." He said kissing her. Rose dismissed it and turned to Alice who was giving her a high five.

"Way to go Rose!" I and Alice said.

"Whatevs, can we just leave now?" she said, standing.

"Yeah, let's just get the bill first." Alice said.

"Oh, here, just give him this." Rose handed Alice the $50 dollar bill she had won and walked out of the restaurant. Jason came to our table and Alice handed him the bill.

"You can get your tip out of there." And with that we walked out, laughing and joking on the way out.

I turned to Edward who was looking at me. We continued to look at each other until…

"Edward, look out!" I yelled right before he walked smack dab into the hostess's plastic boobs.

"Edward. Didn't know you felt that way." The hostess said making no attempt to move Edward from his current state.

"Uh, Sorry, Kaityn. My bad." Edward said removing himself from her cleavage…and blushing! Aww he was so adorable when he blushed.

"It's not a problem. If you ever want to do that again, you know where I live." She said, attempting to be seductive, while winking.

"Uh, sounds tempting, but I'll think I'll take a rain check." He said. Head down Edward walked out of the restaurant, leaving a disappointed plastic, and a laughing group of 5, hanging.

Edward walked back in grabbed my arm and Emmett's and dragged us out.

"Oh, come on, Edward." Emmett said between laughs.

"Let's go." Edward said through gritted teeth. Man, he was so sexy when he's mad. Wow, I need help.

Edward let go of Emmett's arm, but instead of letting go of mine, he just moved his hand from my arm to intertwine it with my hand. I could get used to this. He looked at me and smiled at crooked, but yet so gorgeous smile, that I couldn't help but smile back. He likes me! Or maybe he's just being friendly. My internal mind fought with me on this. Oh, who cares Bella, just live in the moment! And I did, by tightening my grip in his hand. I heard Alice and Rose squeal but I ignored them.

"Okay, so where are we going?" Edward asked turning me and him to face the group.

"We need to get our cars and then we're going to the beach house." Alice said, taking the lead. "Do you have your car or did you walk."

"I rode with Jason to work, so I can get my car tomorrow. Actually why don't I just live with Jason this summer, we're roommates so it wouldn't be a problem, besides it would be a pain in the ass to try and move all my stuff." He said.

"That's fine, but you're gonna be with us the entire summer, so no running off to Kaityn's" Alice teased. Edward's jaw tightened when she said Kaityn's name. We all started laughing. Again. They say that the average person laughs ten times a day and lives longer, well if that's true, I better be living till I'm 102.

We made it to our cars and I, again, didn't want to let go of Edward, but I had to because he was riding with Emmett and Jasper. We got in our cars and followed the guys to the beach house.

"So…"Alice said, turning her torso all the way to the back to face me.

"So..." I mimicked, knowing where this conversation was headed.

"So, you and Edward? I saw you two holding hands." Alice said, grinning from ear to ear.

"It was nothing Alice we are just friends, besides we haven't seen each other since we were 8, we can't move to fast." I said, blushing.

"Whatever but I know that you two will be together, just wait." She said, turning back around.

"Yeah, Bella, you were ogling him." Rosalie said, looking in the rearview mirror.

"I was not! I was just…looking at him closely." I said, thinking that the conversation was over when Alice turned around. Guess not.

"Hmmhmm." Rosalie said. I knew she wasn't about to give up, but to my surprise, she just turned he attention back to the road. Thank God!

We finally arrived at the house, the sun was just setting and it looked so beautiful that I took a picture of it. I took another one of everyone walking towards it, all you could see was there shadows, and it looked really cool. We took pictures for about 10 minutes before getting our stuff and taking it in. The beach house was amazing. It was so beautiful, all I could so was stare. There were 2 floors, 3 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, 1 huge kitchen, 1 living room area, a den, a sun room and an inside heated pool with a Jacuzzi, and heated tiles, with a spa area and a balcony where you could eat breakfast. This place was like a….wow.

"Ahhh!" Alice screamed from somewhere in the house.

We all went running to where Alice screamed.

"What, what happened?" Jasper came running to Alice's side, putting an arm around her waist as if she was going to faint. It looked like she was.

"The…closet…is…so…HUGE...It's amazing!" Alice flew from under jasper's grip, eyes wide, and arms open, and ran into the empty closet. The closet was huge, I couldn't even explain how huge it was. It was like a mini-boutique inside a house. I soon found out that all the closets were like that…and the bathrooms…and of course the bedrooms.

We all walked out of Alice and Jasper's room, bored since it wasn't life threatening. We all went our separate ways, exploring the house. I went to the pool to find Emmett and Rosalie already in.

"Hey, go grab your suit and come on, go get everyone too!" Emmett yelled.

"Yeah, come in!" Rosalie agreed.

"Alright, be right back." I said, and I ran out of the room. While I was running though, I ran into wall and fell to the ground. That's gonna leave a bruise, I thought. Instead of picking myself up, a pair of strong, soft hands did the job for me. That's convenient I thought.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, his face was half concerned and half amused.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I squeaked, too embarrassed to compose my voice.

"You sure?" Edward arched his eyebrow, like he didn't believe me.

"Yep, I'm good. I was actually going to get my bathing suit. Emmett wants us to come and swim." I said.

"Yeah? Well let's go get Al and Jazz then." He said, taking my hand and leading me to the kitchen where Alice and Jasper were. When we came into view Alice smirked at the sight of our hands intertwined yet again. I don't know what the big deal is. It's just a friendly gesture. Right?

"Hey, Em and Rose want us to go for a nightly swim." I said.

"Oooh. C'mon let's go get changed." Alice took my hand and led me upstairs.

We all walked in the pool area together. Alice and Jasper jumped in while Edward and I stood behind.

"Head's up!" Edward yelled before taking my torso and pulling me into the warm, heated water. At least it was hot.

"Edward! No fair, I wasn't ready!" I said, fighting the smile that was making its way through my teeth.

"No one said life is fair." He said, smiling and shrugging his shoulder, but coming near me. I splashed water in his face and swam off. Before I knew it, everyone was play fighting in the water, laughing, screaming and having a good time.

"Okay, let's play a game!" Emmett shouted after we had lost energy and stopped splashing each other.

"What game?" Jasper asked, putting his muscular arms around Alice's shoulders and kissing her cheek.

"Oooh, let's play truth or dare!" Alice shouted. A chorus of 'yeahs' and 'sound's fun' came out. Except from me. This was only another way for me to embarrass myself more. And worse, in front of Edward. But like the god little sport that I was, I complied and played. *gulp*

"Who first?" Rose asked.

"I'll ask first! But first let's move to the Jacuzzi." Alice got out of the pool and moved to the Jacuzzi, everyone followed.

"Okay…um…Emmett, truth or dare?" Alice said.

"Do you really have to ask?" Emmett said giving Alice the 'Really?' look.

This is gonna be good.

**Oooohhh! Cliffy! Sorry guys, but I thought it would be good to stop there, besides I need ****REVIEWS**** so if you would be so kind as to review that would be awesome!(: **

**So what do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? You can tell me by reviewing. And I'll be a good sport and take criticism too, but be nice when you critique please (:**

**Tell ya'lls favorite parts, I love hearing what you guys have to say so please….**

**I know it's really long but when I start writing I can't stop and it's hard to just find a place where I can so bare with me! LOL (: it's like my brain just goes on overload and all my ideas flow out at once. **

**Okay I'm going now. Lol(:**


	4. Dares, Dancing and Swimming Goggles

**Here's chapter 4, again I made up as I went so hope you enjoy it! (:**

**BPOV**

Alice gave an evil, cynical grin as she thought up her dare for Emmett. She looked insane when she gave us that look, it gave me the creeps. I turned to Emmett, who like always, looked un-phased by Alice. He never was afraid of dares, even the most embarrassing ones. Out of all of us, Emmett was the dare-devil.

"I dare you to…..stick your head in a bowl of ice, and then stick it in burning water."

"Alright, let's do this little sista!" Emmett jumped out of the warm, bubbling Jacuzzi and walked towards the kitchen, grabbing a towel on the way out so as to not track in wet footprints. We all followed him into kitchen, grabbing towels on our way too, and watched as Alice grabbed two large bowls. She filled one with crunched ice and the other with boiling hot water.

5 minutes and 3 Tylenols later, we all walked into the Jacuzzi again, holding our stomachs and laughing. Emmett followed behind, holding a glass of water from when he gulped down his Tylenols in one hand, and grasping his head with the other.

"I swear Alice, I _will _get revenge." He plopped back into the hot, color changing water, splashing everyone in the process.

"Oh, it couldn't have been that bad." Alice said, dismissing his whining with a hand wave.

"Not that bad, Alice, I have a welt on my forehead because of the harsh temperature change!" Emmett yelled, showing us, once again, his fist size, red bump that rested in the center of his forehead. He looked like Alice. Except that when Alice got the welt, she didn't scream like a little girl getting her doll stolen from the neighborhood bully.

"Hey, look on the bright side, at least you and Alice look alike now, you can _really_ call yourselves siblings now." Edward commented, causing Rose, Jasper, and I to laugh hysterically. And Alice and Emmett to give murderous glares his way.

"Do _you_ want to look like you're our real sibling too?" Alice said, her voice so Venus sharp, that she would have sliced Edwards's throat with her words if it were possible.

"Um …no that's okay…" he squeaked his voice a few octaves higher, for not being near us for 10 years, Edward still knew how capable Alice was at being dangerous. Alice's welt was looking better from the hours ago that she got it. It still looked big, but it had gone down a little. However, Emmett's had just begun to form; it would soon blossom into a wonderful balloon by morning.

"Okay, it's my turn, who do I want to pick?" Emmett looked around the circle, analyzing our weaknesses to think of the best truth or dare. His eyes laid on mine for half a second, my breath hitched, Emmett's dares were beyond embarrassing and difficult, whereas his truths were just as harsh. I stared at him, until his eyes came off of me and onto Jasper. I let out the breath I was holding in relief. Then Emmett spoke.

"Bella." He said smirking.

"Bella what?" I tried to play dumb, hoping I could slide out of it, I knew I couldn't but it was never bad to try. I looked nervously around the circle, everyone was smirking. Even Edward.

"Truth or dare?" He had his right hand under his chin while the other one held his elbow, amused as he took in my obvious uncomfortable-ness. Great, I thought, hence the sarcasm in my voice?

"Um, uh…." My eyes trailed around the circle again. What was I gonna do? Both of them were bad. No getting it easy on this game. Before I could answer though, Emmett spoke again.

"Dare, it is then!" he yelled, his voice booming through the house, ricocheting off the walls and making the water ripple.

"What! I didn't even get to choose!"I screeched, feeling my face getting hotter by the second.

"Doesn't matter, I chose for you."

I huffed, but left it at that. There was no loop hole out of this.

"You remember when you challenged Edward about your dancing?"

I nodded timidly, there's only one way this dare could lead to….

"Well, I dare you to show Edward now… by giving him a lap dance." Emmett was grinning ear to ear now, big ass.

"You're not serious are you?" I looked at Edward, whose face was filled with amusement. How am I going to do this?

"Oh, but I am my little sister. You have to do it, in front of everyone." His smirk was getting very annoying. If I punched that smirk off his face, do you think it would injure me instead? ….yeah, probably.

"I knew I would regret playing this, but I guess I have to, no way I can fight you through this one." I ran my hands through my hair and got out, drying myself off, I grabbed a lawn chair and set it in front of everyone. I patted the chair to make Edward come and sit. He willingly listened, jumping out and drying himself off before sitting down on the chair I pulled out. I sighed, looking away before I turned to face Edward.

"Hold on," Emmett yelled from somewhere around the pool. Suddenly, sultry, upbeat club music filled the room. "Alright, you may now begin."

I took a few internal breaths before beginning a routine that I had seen performed in a movie once. I swung my hips and flipped my hair, brushing my fingers against Edwards's muscular, chiseled chest. I could feel Edward's rock hard abs as I danced on his stomach. I kept my eyes closed the whole time, not wanting to open them for fear of anxiety attack, or dying from embarrassment. As soon as the music changed into a different song, I jumped off of Edward, slowly backing away. My eyes were still closed when I stood beside Edward. Getting nervous from the silence, I peeked through my thick eyelashes to find 5 shocked faces, one in particular, wider than the others. I opened my eyes completely and gazed at the frozen faces until Emmett started to applause. But that was soon interrupted by Rose slapping him in the back of the head. I blushed.

"So….." I looked up again, biting my lip.

"Bella, I didn't know you could dance so hot!" Alice said, laughing.

"That wasn't dancing, that was….well that was interesting." Rose finally said, after her anger had subsided, laughing with Alice. It was okay for the girls to comment on my…exotic dancing, but if guys did… I looked at Edward, who was frozen with his mouth open, ewhh….

"So, Edward, how'd you like your little treat?" Emmett asked, smirking.

"…Um…I could definitely get used to it." He finally said, smiling and laughing, while high-fiving Emmett. He turned to me and crookedly smiled. Yep, tonight is going to be extremely awkward now, thanks a lot Emmett!

"Okay, moving on!" I said through gritted teeth, I moved back to my original spot in the water and looked at my options. My eyes scanned over Emmett and Alice, and definitely Edward. My only options were Jasper and Rosalie so I went with Jasper. When Rosalie got revenge, she was scary. Like Alice when we went shopping one day and this women got to a pair of shoes before her, so Alice tackled the lady and hit her in the back of the head with the heel of the shoe. Let's just say that the ambulance came and Alice got banned from the store. The store wasn't her favorite, so she wasn't too upset. Just upset that she couldn't buy the shoes, so Rose bought them for her.

"Jasper, truth or dare?"

Jasper thought about what he was going to pick for a few seconds before saying "Truth"

"Wimp!" Emmett muttered before scoffing and saying "Come one Jazz, don't be a baby!"

"Alright, alright, Dare." He said, giving in and shaking his hands in the air as if he was surrendering.

I thought before coming up with the perfect dare for him, I chose one that is his worst fears and pet peeves. Feet.

"I dare you too, bite Emmett's big toenail off then lick it." Everyone was smiling, except for Jasper…and Emmett that is. Jasper hated feet and Emmett's were just nasty, his big toenail always looked raggedy and yellow and just plain disgusting.

"Ahhh, why me?" Emmett whined.

"You? What about me?" Jasper cried. He looked like he was about to cry. "I'm the one who's going to suffer."

"Emmett, I'm getting you back for my dare and Jasper, I just want to see how you react." I smiled.

They glared at me, but then Jasper let out a heavy sigh and turned to Emmett, who timidly took out his right foot.

Jasper was moving forward Emmett's foot, his face scrunched up in disgust when he stopped.

"Do I have to do this?"

"Yes, you chose dare."

"Emmett made me!" Jasper's eyes widened.

"I did not! You gave up and chose dare." Emmett said putting his foot back in the water.

"Well, if you didn't say anything I wouldn't have to be licking your foot so shut the hell up!" Jasper snapped. Emmett put his back out of the water and Jasper started to chew on his toenail, he suddenly stopped and looked up.

"His toenail is too thick, can I just lick his foot?" he yelled.

I looked over at Alice and she nodded her head.

"You know Emmett's nails are like a donkeys, might as well." She laughed.

I nodded towards Jasper who quickly licked Emmett's foot and dunked his head in the water. He came back up for air, gasping for air, and breathing deeply.

"Don't. Ever. Make me. Do. That….again!" he took his hands in his mouth and wiped off the excess saliva.

"Whatever, your turn," I smiled. "At least you didn't have to bite his nail off." I gave Jasper a smile which he returned with a smirk. He knew I was just playing with him. Jasper and I were really close and I knew I could trust him with anything and the same for him with me, so he knew I wouldn't intentionally try to torture him, at least when it comes to feet.

"Rose truth or dare?"

"Truth."

We all turned to Emmett who was bound to say something about Rosalie not picking dare, but instead he just looked back at us, arms crossed, relaxed.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Edward asked.

"Should I?" Emmett said, giving us a confused look, even Rosalie was giving him a strange look.

"Because you've been downing us about not picking dare." Jasper said.

"Yeah, but Rosie is my baby, if I dogged her about it, I might not get what I want." He said, kissing Rosalie full on the lips.

"My baby knows better." Rose said after giving Emmett another kiss.

"Alright, alright. Here's your question." Jasper said. "Have you ever had to fart so badly to where you peed your pants?" Jasper smiled.

Rosalie closed he eyes and sighed. "Yes, but it was one time."

We all laughed before Rose started to glare at us.

"Edward."

"Dare."

"I dare you to, sing I'm Too Sexy with hand motions." Rose said; making us laugh, even Edward.

"Alright." Getting out of the water, Edward dried himself off again. Emmett turned I'm too Sexy on low and Edward began to sing and gesture. It was pretty hilarious. He was failing his arms and thrusting his pelvis in the air full force. His singing was really good though. By the time he finished me Alice, and Rose had to leave to use the bathroom because we were on the verge of peeing on ourselves. When we came back, the boys were in the pool instead of the Jacuzzi.

"Why aren't y'all in the Jacuzzi?" Alice asked, walking towards the guys.

"We didn't go to the bathroom beca-"

"Ewwww!" Rose, Alice and I screamed, putting on disgusted faces and scrunching our faces up, not giving Emmett the chance to finish. He didn't need to, we knew what he was about to say.

"That's disgusting!" Rose said, stepping into the pool.

"It's not like I haven't done it before." Emmett shrugged.

"Ew." I muttered under my breath before walking in the warm water, at least this water isn't warm from urine.

"Okay, let's continue on the game!" Alice enthusiastically shouted, though she didn't have to, we were all within a 5 yard range of each other.

"Okay then, Alice truth or dare?" Edward asked.

"Dare!" she said triumphantly. She was never afraid of any dares. She stood right next to Emmett in the dare- devil department

"I dare you to…." Edward pondered for a while before finishing, "…to not go shopping for an entire week."

Alice's eyes widened in horror, even mine, I looked around to see everyone's faces, except for Edward's dumbstruck. For Alice to not go shopping was unheard of, she went almost every single day. I'm pretty sure that it can't be done, but we'll just have to see…

"You can_not_ be seriously serious! I've never gone a few hours without buying something!" tears were begging to trail down her beautiful face. I even felt sorry for her.

"I've always wanted to see a shopaholic go crazy from not shopping. I just want to want to see it done. You know I still love you though." Edward moved forward to Alice, who was frozen in place, and brought her into a hug, kissing her cheek. She finally unfroze and splashed him with water. We all started splashing each other again. We were running around the pool like a bunch of 5 year olds, but we didn't care, we were having fun. Somehow Edward and I ended up on the diving board, I was backing up to the edge and he was coming near me, like he was about to spring and attack me, a smile was playing at the corner of our lips.

"Edward, don't do anything you're going to regret." I warned putting my hands out as if to protect myself, but I knew for a fact that Edward was stronger than me, I mean I worked out, but I couldn't fight him if need be. Everyone was cheering in the pool. As if they_ wanted_ for Edward to push me in.

"Oh, I won't." he smiled before running toward me full force grabbing my abs again, Edward rammed his body into mine making me 'oohhfff!'. We were now free falling into the pool that was about…25 feet below us! If I die, at least it will be in the arms of Edward. He turned me around to where his back was to the water, protecting me from the impact from how fast and far we were going. He did it in one swift motion and we were falling.

I screamed while we were falling and suddenly, we were whirling in the heated water. Water went up my nose and into my mouth. I opened my eyes and bubbles were swirling and chlorine filled my eyes. My forehead bumped against something boney and defined. His cheekbone? Nose? I didn't know for sure but whatever it was made my head throb. I went up for air the exact same time as Edward, we were both gasping for fresh air, I looked at Edward who was laughing.

"What was that for?" I yelled, even though I was laughing with him.

"Hey, I've always wanted to do that, and you gave me a wonderful opportunity too." He smiled. "I think you broke my cheekbone." He smiled so I know I didn't really hurt him, although I thought it was something else I had hit….

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I splashed him.

"Okay, I'm getting out, anyone up for a movie?" Alice said, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself. "Dress decent!" she then left, Jasper trailing behind her.

"Sure," We all said a second after every answer. Getting out I wrapped a towel around myself and headed to my room. I went straight to my bathroom and turned on the hot water. Steam immediately started to form. I stepped in and showered with my freesia body wash and strawberry shampoo. I got out and took a fresh towel from the heated rack and put it under my arms. I went to the big queen size bed and sat down. Letting out a sigh, I fell back on the comforter, feeling my wet hair against my back.

Right on cue, Alice came in my bedroom with a set of clothes in one hand and a pair of shoes in the other.

"Put this on. Then do your hair, I'll be back to apply your make up." With that she left, leaving me to follow her instructions. I put on the clothes she picked out for me. It was a sparkly sequin gold tank top with a purple and black flannel button up, I rolled the sleeves up; the skinny jeans were a True Religion dark wash and fit me perfectly, making my butt look defined and perky. The shoes were adorable, black ankle boots with a buckle on the side. Very cute altogether, but it needed something. Alice came in right then.

"Very cute!' she squealed. "But you need this." She handed me a fat gold ring. It was really cute. I put it on and she dragged me to her bedroom and into her bathroom where a mountain of cosmetics and hair products.

"Why are you getting me all dolled up to go to a movie?" I asked confused.

"Because we're not going to the movies anymore, we're going clubbing!"

"Why?" I suddenly got scared.

"Because, it'll be fun, and it will give us a chance to find out which clubs are the hottest. Edward is showing us around the clubbing part of Florida with the lights and music and food and dancing and everything! It'll be great!"

"I guess." I muttered, letting Alice buff and perfect me. It took about 10 minutes for Alice to work on me; we left her room and went to the kitchen where everyone was. I saw Rosalie in True religion dark skinnies, gold strappy heels, and a red sparkly tank like mine. Alice had on a black sparkly tank, with yet again, True Religion dark skinnies and silver sandals. Her hair was its usual shiny spikiness, Rose was golden ringlets and mine was wavy with my bangs pulled to the side in a pretty side bump with bobby pins.

"Alice, can you get me a different pair of shoes, I might not survive if we're going clubbing." I said.

She let out an exasperated sigh, but left and got me some new shoes.

"You guys clean up nice." I pointed out to the guys who all looked hot in what Alice had picked out for them. Each had on dark Diesel Jeans, but it stopped there. Emmett had on a white button up with the sleeves rolled, with red accents in the shirt. Jasper had on a blue v neck; his jeans were skinny with black converse. Edward had on a black button up with the first few buttons undone with the sleeves rolled up, very hot. His hair was all messy and frenzied as usual his color a vibrant bronze copper, it looked brighter from just being washed.

"Why thank you, you don't look to shabby yourself." Emmett smiled, taking a drink out of his water.

"Thanks."I smirked. Alice came in with gold strappy sandals and handed them to me.

"The more I thought about it, the more I realized you were right." She smiled. Rose laughed.

"Ha-ha." Sarcasm dripping through. I put the shoes on.

"Alright let's go!" Emmett yelled. It was only 9:45 when we left. The perfect time for clubbing. We left the house and decided to walk; we weren't that far from where Edward was taking us. Good thing I changed out of the heels.

We walked for awhile, Edward taking the lead, before we reached a street that was bumping with music, flashing lights, and smoke. People were everywhere, coming in and out of clubs and people waiting in lines. It was amazing. Palm trees lined both sidewalks, and behind us was the beach where there were other parties. We went in the middle of the street on the right and went inside this one club called 'Infinity'. Edward didn't bother to wait in line; he just walked right past the bouncers. We followed his lead, gaining groans and a few fingers from the people in line.

The inside was so cool. Lights were flashing and the music was blaring. The dance floor was huge. People were grinding and dirty dancing, it almost looked like some of them were doing the nasty. I gagged. The V.I.P section was on the top floor with different canopies for privacy. Edward went right up to the top floor taking my hand and leading me up. Everyone followed. There were a few people up here not as many as on the bottom, but it was private. I liked it. There was a bar up here and 2 down there. We got some drinks and went to one of the canopies.

We talked for awhile before we decided to go dance. The dance floor was packed full with people. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose went into the middle of the dance floor. I took Edward's hand and put my mouth up to his ears.

"Now, you can see how well I dance." I whispered in his hear, and then led him to where the rest of us were. I turned my back to him and started to dance. He immediately rested his hands of the low of my hips and we started to move in synchronization. Swaying back and forth to the beat of the music, getting lost in our own little world. He could dance really good. His head was leaning into the crook that was in-between my neck and shoulder. That was a good sign, it meant he was into the dance, and not bored. I moved my hands over his, enjoying the moment.

"Having fun?" I positioned my head upward to get a glimpse of his face. He was smiling when he answered.

"More fun than you know." When he said that, it sent chills through my entire body, his cool breath calmed me against my warm skin. I smiled at him before I turned to Alice. She was staring at us, typical. She gave me a look before turning to Jasper. I shook my head at Alice when she stopped looking at me. She always wanted me to find a guy, feeling bad because I never had a boyfriend besides Jacob. And she was ecstatic that I was in little co-hoots with Edward, though I wouldn't use the word 'co-hoots' I would prefer, 'Flirtatious bonding'….maybe that sounded worse…. Oh well, whatever you call it it's better than saying I have the hots for him, even though it was true.

We continued to dance for awhile, I could feel sweat on the nape of my neck, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rose wipe her forehead on some guys tie, the guy was too drunk to notice so it went by undetected. I started to giggle at Rose; she returned it with a shrug and a smirk.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked leaning in again, his breath smelled like Dentine Ice.

"Nothing, just Rose being funny." I absentmindedly leaned my head against Edwards chest while we were still dancing, closing my eyes, I just focused about Edward being so close to me.

"Wanna get a drink?" he asked, stopping me to drag me to the bar, where Alice and Jasper were. I nodded my head at few seconds too late, just letting him lead me to his destination. Alice and Jasper smiled when we approached them, Jasper handed Edward and me a shot glass that was filled with a clear substance. I smelled it and wrinkled my nose from the strong smell. It smelled like vodka.

"Cheers for one of the best summer ever!" Jasper cheered, raising his glass in the air. We were just about to clink before Emmett yelled from across the dance floor, his eyes were on Jasper.

"Wait! Don't do anything!" He grabbed Rose's hand and literally dragged her to where we were. Rosalie looked pissed, but took the shot glass that Alice held out for her. Jasper handed Emmett one.

"Okay, proceed."

Jasper started where he left off.

"To have one of the best summers ever, cheers!" We clinked our glasses and drained it down our throats. It burned as it went down to my stomach, I coughed and set my glass down.

"Who's up for another?" Emmett yelled, already ordering drinks for everyone. This time the drink was in a taller glass, but it was still small. I looked at it, then smelled it. It burned my nose. It was tequila with a hint of orange and yellow in it. I was guessing it was melon and something else. We cheered and I gulped it down. Emmett slammed his down, making a loud 'Ahhh!' noise. I looked at Edward and he was ordering another round with Jasper and Emmett. Man, if they keep this up, us girls are going to have to carry them home. While Me, Rose and Alice talked, I watched as the boys took round after round after round, giggling and joking with each other. Jasper staggered a little, and then fell down. Edward leaned down to help him up, but just fell with him. Emmett was laughing against the bar hysterically, he looked crazy. It was time to take them home.

As if Alice could hear what I was thinking, she finally said something about it.

"Okay, alright, time to get you guys out of here before you get us kicked out." We each took a guy, supporting their weight until they regained their strength to walk on their own. Rose looked like she was about to collapse under Emmett. I helped her by supporting his other arm. Edward had his arm around my waist drunkenly. The weight from both Edward and Emmett was starting to take its toll on me; I could feel my knees begin to buckle under them. Rose and I quickly made it out of the club before dumping the boys on the curb, resting our arms. Alice came out with Jasper. He had regained enough strength to walk, but not much. He still had his arm around Alice incase he fell, Alice had hers around his waist. Edward and Emmett got up, brushing themselves off. I steadied Edward and we started to walk back to the house. The guys were obnoxious the whole time we walked, singing loudly and stumbling a little. We got to the house around 1, and we brought them to the big, open living room. They plopped down on the couch.

For a minute it was silent, but then Emmett honked out a loud laugh and started to laugh all over again. He was on the floor rolling, wiping tears from his eyes.

"What the hell is so funny?" Rose yelled.

"It's…just…those snakes over there,…..they're wearing swimming goggles…HAHAHA!" he continued to laugh before he broke into tears. "Hey…those are my swimming goggles! Mine!"

"Okay, time for you to go to bed." Rose took his hand and led them to their bedroom.

"Wait! What about my goggles?" He cried.

"We'll buy you some more now come on!" she grabbed his shirt and yanked him forward.

"Oooh, I like a feisty woman." He growled at her, playfully slapping her butt. I could see that she was fighting a smile.

"Come on." She tugged one more time and they disappeared down the hall.

"Let's go Jazzy." Alice lured him down the hall, his gaze only on one thing. I heard a soft closing of the door. Now it was just me and Edward.

He was leaning his head against the headrest, his eyes closed, his breath calm.

"You okay?" I asked, sliding into the cushion next to him.

"Uh...yeah I'm fine." He reassured me, smiling.

"Wanna talk or do you just want to head to bed?" I didn't want him to go, I wanted to talk to him.

"No, we can talk. But first I need to get some Tylenol." I laughed.

"I'll get it for you." I made my way to the kitchen, opening the cupboard for the medicine and grabbing a glass and filling it up with water. Before I could turn around though, arms wrapped its way around my waist, pulling me closer to his body.

"You know you're really beautiful Bella. Anyone would kill to be with you." His lips were right on my ears, almost like he was kissing my earlobe, his lips were so close.

"Would they now?" I breathed, it barley came out as a whisper. I turned around to face him. He was staring at me intently, completely taking control of my eyesight.

"Yes." He said then he leaned in to me. My gaze tore from his eyes and to his lips. His juicy, full red lips. This wasn't right. I shouldn't kiss him. I couldn't kiss him. We just found him not even 9 hours ago, I couldn't do this. But yet I could, it was so tempting. I looked at his eyes again, they were closing. My breath hitched. My mouth fell open a little before Edward's lips were on mine. I couldn't help myself, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips more to his. He picked me up and put me on the counter, the glass of water spilled over, but neither of us payed attention to the mess. All we did was pay attention to the way our lips moved with each other. I pulled back, put Edward attacked me again, picking me up and bringing me into the hallway, he pushed me against the wall. He did that without bringing his lips off mine. We continued to kiss, his lips moved every no and then to my neck or my shoulder, my jaw line, and his lips were on mine again. I ran my hands through his hair, ruffling it up even more than it already was. Then reality hit me like a ton of bricks. _What was I doing? _I couldn't kiss him. I defiantly couldn't _make out_ with him. It was wrong, as much as I wanted it to be right. But I was. I opened my eyes, just as Edward stopped kissing me. Both of our eyes were wide.

"I don't think…"

"No, I'm sorry, it was wrong of me. I shouldn't have kissed you." Regret was in his eyes now.

So he regretted kissing me? I mean I know it was wrong, but I didn't regret it, I think?

"Um…I should go." I slowly walked under his arms and to my bedroom. I could have cried, but I didn't. What for? Why should I cry? Because Edward regretted it? No, I wouldn't. I quickly changed into shorts and a cami, brushed my teeth, and climbed into bed. I wasn't tired, I just thought of what just happened. I didn't know how long I stared at the dark ceiling in the pitch black, but soon there was a soft knock on my door.

I got up to get it and was surprised to see Edward. He was standing there, in basketball shorts and a muscle shirt, it looked like Jasper's clothes. He looked up at me kind of sheepishly.

"Um…do you mind me sleeping with you?" my eyes widened.

"No! Not like that," he took in my expression, guessing what I was thinking. "I just need somewhere to sleep. If you don't mind."

When I gained back my mind from its little own word of fantasies, I spoke.

"Uh, yeah, sure." I ran my hands through my hair as I opened the door for him.

"Thanks."

"No problem." I climbed back into bed and waited for Edward to come. He hesitated, then took off his shirt and climbed in beside me. Great. He slept with no shirt on. Just what I need in my current state.

"Let's just forget what happened okay?" I said, looking at him.

"That sounds like a good idea." He smiled.

"So friends?" I held out my hand and he laughed.

"Friends." He took my hand and shook it.

"Wait, I have one question ….did you…regret kissing me?" I asked timidly, not knowing how he was going to take my question.

He didn't answer me, instead he just smirked and pulled me into his chest. Wrapping his arms around me, he started to hum something I've never heard of. It was soft and lovely; I fell asleep instantly, dreaming sweetly of Edward.

**Okay that's chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed it, I did. (: **

**Now, I have decided that I will ****not ****update any more chapters until I get more reviews. **

**So until I get at least 30 reviews I will not update. I know it seems like a lot, but I have 4 chapters here and only 1 review, so I only think that it is fair.**

**I really hope you guys review because I have so much more in store and I just want to know that my story is being read. Plus I love writing this story.**

**(: have a good day!**


	5. Bare with me here please!

**Okay, guys, I know that I will not get anymore reviews. I feel like my story is not that good compared to other stories I have read and I will reluctantly accept that fact. I have faith that my story is good, but not that it's great. I love writing and I want to be amazing at it. So I will just update when ever now. **

**I know I have devoted readers somewhere out there in the world and I will write for you. I will keep practicing to write better and I will love every minute of it. So here is chapter 4. It is mostly a filler, but I hope you enjoy it. **

**I know you might think that I am being a Drama Queen and Melodramatic, and if I totally get that, if I were reading this from someone else's eyes, I would think so to, but, I am honestly telling you what's coming from my heart. **

* * *

**BPOV**

A little over a month had passed since me and Edward kissed. We decided to keep just a 'friend only' rule until we were comfortable enough to start dating. We could now, but we didn't want to rush into anything. A least that's what we told each other.

Edward had started to stay with us instead of go to his apartment with Jason. Since there were only 3 bedrooms and 2 of those bedrooms were occupied by couples, he slept with me in my bed. I know what you're thinking, but mind you, we don't do anything that would mean we are dating. As in, kissing, holding hands, and don't make me say it. You know what I'm talking about. Hopefully.

The not holding hands really made me upset. I missed his strong hands being held in mine. I missed how we could just weave our hands together and it felt like we were two missing puzzle pieces that only matched together. I missed how it was just easy for us to be together. Sometimes it got awkward though, like when we saw Emmett and Rose or Alice and Jasper acting like couples with the kissing and noises from the bedroom. Edward and I both knew that we could start dating now and we wouldn't mind it at all, but it just didn't feel right to date him when we just started talking again after 10 years.

Sometimes it took me off guard the way I would shed a tear now and then. I wouldn't cry hard or bawl like a baby, but I would have a few of them trickle down my face and I would watch as they landed on something, spreading out and leaving a dark mark.

I was in the shower now and I felt the hot tears roll down my already wet face. But I had a reason to cry now. I had a reason to feel heartbroken. One that, if you were in my shoes, you would cry too.

Edward was on a date.

Those five words had my head spinning ever since we were on the beach last week and this girl came up to Edward and started flirting. If you think Edward asked you have another thing coming. It was the girl. She had thick, black hair and a beauty mark just above her lip. I didn't think that I would have any competition with her, even when she asked him on a date, but that thought was thrown out the window the second Edward said yes. She was pretty and any other guy would say yes, but I didn't expect Edward too. I didn't mind that he was going on a date, that part I can handle. It's just the way Edward was staring at her, her name was Jenessca. Weird I know. But anyway, Edward looked at her, like I don't know, like she was an angel or something. I mean she's pretty, but she not _that_ pretty. And she's not that smart either. Alice and Rose didn't like her just as much as I didn't like her. And that made me happy, because I wasn't alone on this.

We were in the living room now, Edward was about to go on his ugh, I didn't even want to say it. He was in Emmett's room with Emmett and Jasper, getting ready. They liked 'Jenessca', saying that they approved of her. Douche bags. I hadn't really talked to any of the guys all week. Edward especially. He was like a traitor in my eyes. Saying that he wanted to be with me, but the next day, he's going on a date with another girl. Typical guy. Ugh!

Edward had left for his ugh, and Emmett and Jasper where in the den playing Xbox. That left the girls to gossip.

"I really, like seriously can't believe Edward went on that date with Jenessca. I mean what kind of name is Jenessca anyways. For her it should be Jenes_slut_. Did you see what she was wearing when she came to get Edward? Honey, you're wearing a shirt, not a dress. And what's with the make-up huh? Did you make out with a clown before you came here? Jeez, what does he see in her?"

Her little rant made Rose and I laugh. She was always the ranter of the group. She was just as mad as I was about it.

"It's because he's trying to make Bella want him more and he's wants to make her jealous." Rose stated, filing her nails.

"Right." I rolled my eyes.

"It's true you know. Even though you aren't dating, it's obvious that he's in love with you."

"You know guys, I'm just not sure, I mean, do you see the way he looks at her? It's like she's an angel or something." My head fell down in disappointment as I admitted my thoughts.

"True, but he looks at you like you're the only one in the room, as if, I don't know, I can't even explain it. Bella I know for a fact that Edward has a strong feeling about you and it's not just friendship. It's more than that, deeper. "Alice said, looking at me.

"You think?" I whispered.

"I know." She pulled me into a hug as she reassured me.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot coming from you." I wiped away a tear that escaped from my eyes with my knowing. "I think I'm gonna head in early tonight."

"You don't want to watch a movie? We were just about to with the guys?" Alice looked concerned as I got up off the couch and headed upstairs.

"No, I'm actually kind of tired. I'll see you in the morning." And with that, I headed to my room.

"Okay, goodnight Bella. " Alice and Rose called.

"Night." I went to bed that night processing what Alice and Rose told me. I didn't want to make this any soap opera than it already was so I didn't think about it much. Or tried to.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with the light shining through the thin, satin curtains. I stretched my stiff arms out, surprised that I all I hit was the headboard. I opened my eyes and realized that I had slept sideways on top of the pillows. Hmm, that's weird. I sat up and also realized that Edward wasn't here. Where'd he go? I looked around the room and didn't see him. Maybe he was in the bathroom.

I checked that bathroom. Nope. Wasn't there.

I climbed back into bed and thought about what I dreamed about last night. It all seemed so real. It was me and Edward in a barn. All I remember was Edward pulling his shirt off then mine…oh. Boy I hope I didn't talk in my sleep. I had multiple dreams last night, but that was the one I remember more clearly.

I jumped into the shower, the hot water felt good against my skin. I stood in the shower for what felt like hours but eventually I got out. I put on a towel and started brushing my teeth rhythmically. I stared at my face as I brushed, my hair was dripping wet and sticking to my back. Once I was done brushing my teeth, I took out my hairbrush and started working through the tangled mess. I blow dried it and went to the bedroom.

Clothes were seated neatly on my bed, just waiting to be put on. Alice. I changed in what were denim shorts that ended just a few centimeters where my butt stopped. Fantastic, again with the sarcasm. She had two tank tops out, probably wanting me to layer and gold strappy shoes. I changed after putting on a bathing suit, it was dark silver metallic with snake skin material, and went to the kitchen where most likely everyone else was.

"Where's Edward?"

"He spent the night at Jenesslut's apartment." Rose rolled he eyes.

"Oh." I tried not to let that get to me so I changed the subject.

"What are we doing today?" I turned to Alice as I asked. She was always the one in charge for events and stuff. She was our coordinator.

"We're just going to hang around the beach. Maybe go surfing."

"Because I don't just surf the internet." Emmett jumped on the counter and started swerving and dodging invisible objects.

"Emmett, the only time you surfed was when we went to La Push, and that was just a boogie board." Rosalie said, pushing Emmett off the counter.

"Hey, I road that board better than anyone."

"Yeah, by going 3 feet into the ocean with it, what a total pro." Jasper said, the sarcasm just oozing out of his voice, making us laugh.

"Alright let's just go." Emmett led the way out to the beach, we were right behind it.

Edward caught up with us at the beach. I didn't really want to talk to him today knowing that he had been with that girl last night. So I tried to ignore him as much as possible.

Rose and Alice lay out while the boys and I played football. Hey I could play. We doubled up with me on Emmett's team and Jasper and Edward teamed up. We were winning by 2 points when a group of guys came forward to us. We stopped playing when we realized they were coming to us. I noticed one of the guys in the group was Jason, our server at Dick's; he came up to Edward and bumped fists.

Edwards muscles looked really good when he flexed them, I noticed that when I looked at him, everyone had their shirt off, showing there perfectly sculpted abs, well Edward's were like that, in my opinion at least. I watched as Jason introduced Emmett, Jasper and I his and Edward's friends. There were 4 of them, 5 including Jason. All of them were well in the work-out department, sporting abs and muscles. There was: Rick, the buff one, but not buffer than Emmett, Taj, he had a tattoo on his arm that had his name in graffiti and his hair had a design in it, Ty, he had brown hair and a tiger tattoo on his shoulder, and then there was Logan, he had a tattoo going across his back, but he was really cute, they all were but he stood out more.

I noticed that when Edward introduced me, Jason was looking at my cleavage. I didn't have my tank tops on, it was way too hot for that, plus we were at the beach. I rolled my eyes and turned around finding Jasper behind me. We started talking before Jason came up and interrupted our conversation.

"Hey," he said smiling.

"Hi,"

"Sup man," Jasper said, acknowledging him more than me.

"Hey," he looked down at me again, and I couldn't help but smile. There's no doubt about it that Jason was very good looking. He had brown hair and a few freckles on his nose, very tan and amazing abs, but he just wasn't Edward and that sucked because I might have actually given him a chance. Of course I and Edward already established that we would just be friends. For now anyways. Well there wasn't any harm in flirting…was there? Maybe I should just see how it all plays out.

Actually….since Edward can go off and sleep with girls, I can flirt with whoever I want. It's not like we're dating anyways so why pretend that we are. I leaned into Jason and acted like I was fascinated in whatever he was about to tell me.

Before Jason could start talking though, Emmett announced that we were playing soccer. I loved playing soccer, I never played in high school, but I still loved it just the same. I was always with Emmett when we played sports and went in teams so I automatically went to his side. We were like…Bonnie and Clyde… without the crime…and the dating…and the guns. But anyways it was Emmett, me, Logan, and Jason. On the other team were Jasper, Edward, Taj, Rick and Ty. Emmett thought that we didn't need 5 players, claiming that we would win without the extra player. Such a competitor.

We split up and set up two goals. Rose came to through the ball in the air for us in the middle, but she soon left and sat back down with Alice to watch. Emmett got the ball and kicked it to me. It dribbled it across the sand, working through the guys' feet when they tried to stop me. I passed it to Logan who passed it back to me and I shot it for the goal. There was no goalie, just someone standing near it, Ty was the nearest to the goal, I kicked it and it went flying through the net. 1-0! I high fived my team and went back to playing.

It was 8-9 now, Edward had the ball, dribbling it to the net, I was right on his tail though, trying to kick the ball from under his feet. He was good, every attempt I made to try and stop him, he fired back a with these weird feet trick things. I was able to get in front of him, my eyes on our feet and the ball. I was using all the rage I had toward him to get the ball out of his feet. I tried every trick I could think of, but he was always a second ahead of me. We were really duking it out when someone from Edward's team came to help. This only made it worse. I tried and tried to get the ball when finally; with all of my strength I kicked the ball from under Edward's working feet, sending me and Edward, flying to the ground. He fell first while I fell on top of him; my butt had hit him right in the gut."Oh," he had grunted. I looked at him for a second before bursting into laughter, and then suddenly stopped when I realized that I was supposed to be mad at him. He started to laugh to before trying to get up.

"Oops, Sorry." I got off of him and stood up, helping him up too.

"It's quite alright." He smiled. I walked away before he could finish. I looked back at him and saw that he was looking at me too. His face was one of confusion and hurt though.

We played for another hour or so before calling it quits. The game was tied 11-11 and we were getting tired. We had played for about 2 whole hours non-stop and we had been at the beach for at least 4. We decided to all get lunch together. Edward and his friends knew this restaurant called Joe's Crab Shack and wanted to take us there. They said it had the best sea food there, so we gave it a try. When we got there, we decided to sit outside where we could see the open river and houses on the other side with boats and yachts floating by, people were partying and every time one passed, we would cheer and yell to them. It was fun.

I had gotten a little red at the beach, not sunburn, more like a sun tan with a hint of red. It doesn't make sense I know but I looked tons of darker. Rose and Alice looked tanner too, but I looked tan from playing in the sun. I was sitting in between Edward and Jason. Great, I thought.

The restaurant was good. I shared crab legs with Rose, they were delicious.

We had decided to go to a beach party with Edward's new friends. Alice was upset that we couldn't go home to change first, but I was grateful. I didn't want Alice to dress me, again today.

We went back to the beach, but it was in a different place where we were. We were still walking when I saw a giant bonfire with a DJ booth a few feet away from it with people dancing everywhere. There was a barrel of drinks off to the side with collage dudes standing near it. It looked pretty crowded and fun.

We got there and Jason immediately asked me to dance. I didn't want to hurt his feelings so I said yes. We danced and I was surprised to see that he could dance. I noticed this one girl ask Edward to dance so he did. But I also noticed that when Jason asked me to dance, Edward gave him the most murderous glare. Man, if looks could kill…. Glad I was making him jealous too.

Jason kept sliding his hands down to my butt, I kept on grabbing his hands to pull them up, and so I soon gave up when he just kept on and just danced. After Jason and I danced, Logan came and asked me. Jason looked as if he was about to punch him, but I was more than willing to dance with him. He was really cute and funny and dancing with him was fun. I danced with him longer than Jason, but then Rick came and asked me. Can I not get one minute to myself? God! I danced with him though; I didn't feel comfortable dancing with him. He was just too awkward for me. After I danced with him, another tap on my shoulder interrupted me from escaping. I turned around in a huff.

"What?" I said a little too harshly before I realized that it was Edward. "Oh, I'm sorry Edward, I thought you were someone else." I looked around nervously before I turned my attention back to his face. He had two drinks in his hand and handed me one.

"That's alright, wanna drink?" he smiled.

"Yes, thank you." I took a big gulp of my drink.

"So, who you running from?"

"Oh, just trying to get away from anyone else trying to dance with me." I looked at him and he looked hurt, like that was what he was about to ask me. Good.

"I'm sure you want to sit, let's go sit at the bon fire."

"No, I'm fine."

"Bella come on, at least just come and talk to me, I feel like I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Well that's not at all my fault. You've been around Jenessca all the time." I didn't say it nicely. He looked kind of hurt when I said it.

"Jenessca is just a friend."

"Oh, really? Then why did you spend the night at her house?"

"She wanted me too."

"So you couldn't just say no? Glad that I know you didn't want to." My voice was sour.

"Bella….please. I need to tell you something." I looked in his eyes and all I saw were his pleading words.

"Fine." I sighed.

He took my hand and led me down to the beach. We walked down to the water and sat down. We each caught a few glares from the opposite sex of us with our hands being intertwined. But we didn't care; it just came natural when I held Edward's hand. Nobody had to know that we weren't dating. Yet. It was just something that we enjoyed. Well it was kind of awkward now. I was really surprised when he took my hand, but at the moment, it didn't matter to me that I was mad at him. Or supposed to be mad.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" I stretched my legs out in front of me and leaned my hands behind me; I took my shoes off to feel the soft sand between my toes. Edward had his knees up and his arms folded loosely around them.

"Nothing really, just… I wanted to be with you….only you." He was looking at the moon now. He looked like he was deep in thought.

"Is that so?" I didn't really say it to him more than I was saying it to me.

"Are you okay? You've been acting kind of weird today, like you don't want to be near me."

I didn't answer him; I just looked at the ocean. The waves were low and the atmosphere was peaceful. I heard seagulls in the night, every so often; one would swoop down in the water and catch a fish. There were couples holding hands and walking along the shoreline. Some had children running ahead of them, bending down when they found a seashell. All together it was a very beautiful night. I didn't want to go back to the loudness of the party. All they're there were drunk people trying to get with other drunk people with obnoxious dancing and loud music. It didn't really appeal to me anymore.

I turned to Edward and he spoke.

"Okay, I know you're upset about Jenessca, and I just wanted to let you know, I don't like her."

"You don't say?" my eyes widened in mock fascination.

"Yes. Bella I came here because I wanted to tell you that…after today….I …"

"Just spit it out Edward."

"I…...anditdidn'tworkbecausenowIknowthatidon'tjustloveyouBellaI'minlovewithyou."

He said it all too fast that I didn't understand any of it. I just stared at him confused.

"Huh?"

He let out an exasperated sigh and started all over again, running a hand through his disheveled hair.

"I said that…I only dated Jenessca because I love you. And we made a deal about not dating yet and I wanted to get my mind off of you. It didn't work because now I know that I don't love you." He looked at me now, his cheeks flushed.

"Well nice to know how you rea-"my lips were suddenly very busy. Edward had cut me off by kissing me.

"Why did you do that?" I said softly not looking at him.

"Because I don't just love you Bella. Bella Marie Swan, I, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, am in love with you." His hand was still under my neck. His other hand was under my chin, making me look at him.

"Do you know?" I said smiling.

"More than you know." He smiled, noting that I had forgiven him. He leaned in and kissed me again. He pulled back, but I didn't want it to end. I grabbed his shirt and pulled myself on top of him. He smiled and I crushed my lips to his. My hands were on his hair, grabbing fistfuls and pulling myself closer to him. His hands were on my back, my waist, my hair. It was like we couldn't get enough of each other. We continued to kiss, sand was getting everywhere, in our hair, mouth, eyes, but we continued to kiss. It soon turned into a full blown make out session. After about 20 minutes of this, I heard a throat clear. We didn't stop though; all Edward did was tighten his grip on the lower part of my back more.

"Alright, alright enough of that or I'm gonna puke." Most likely Emmett made this comment.

We stopped kissing to look at the intruders. Standing over us were Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rose. Rose, Alice and Jasper were smiling while Emmett looked disgusted. He was the only one clueless to the way I felt about Edward. Well he was. Now I guess it's all out in the open.

Edward was the first the speak. "H-hey guys."

"What's up?" Jasper cocked his head to the side, Rose and Alice stifled giggles.

"Oh, nothing special. You know, just the usual" I said, looking at Edward's chest to avoid further embarrassment, but I soon realized that looking at his bare chest did nothing to help me. He had taken it off some time ago, I couldn't remember though. My mind was too busy with the kissing to notice much of anything.

"Yeah, because I always find my friends in a heated make out session in the middle of the beach at night. Just you're normal stroll on the beach." Jasper said again, making everyone laugh.

"We came to see what was going on, but I guess we really don't want to know." Rose smirked.

"Oh, I wanna know, you little miss are coming with me." Alice yanked me off of Edward and dragged me back to the party. I pulled with as much strength as I could at the moment, trying to get back to Edward. He came up and kissed me one more time before Alice grabbed my arm again and pushed me forward. We gained a few laughs from them.

"Let's go." Alice dragged me all the way over to the bon fire. Rose was a few feet behind. They set me down and sat beside me.

"Ok, spill. Explain to me why you were all over Edward." Alice squealed.

"I was not all over him," I looked at their faces and rephrased my sentence. "Okay, I was, but don't down my boyfriend."

"He asked you to be his girlfriend." Rose leaned in smiling.

"Well, technically he didn't, but he did say that he was in love with me." They both squealed.

"Did you say you were in love with him?" Alice asked.

"Um, no, but I didn't really get the chance to. My mouth was occupied at the minute." They smirked.

"So what do you think?"

"I think that I'm in love with him too." I said softly.

"We already knew that."

We talked and gossiped for a few minutes before Edward, Jasper and Emmett came to us.

"What are you guys talking about?" Emmett asked as he sat on the sand, bringing Rose down to sit on his lap.

"Nothing Special." Alice said nonchalantly.

A few weeks had passed since the beach party, since Edward and I started to date. We had been inseparable since. It was getting really close to August and we had to leave soon to go back to Forks. Edward was over the moon about going back to see Esme and Carlisle. He couldn't stop talking about it.

The whole summer was filled with parties, clubs, beaches, fun, memories and Edward. This summer is without a doubt, the best one I have ever had in my entire life.

We were at a party now, one of Edward's friends had invited us and we decided to go.

We stayed at the party for another hour or so before deciding to head back to the house. It was already about 1:30 in the morning. If we keep up staying out so late, we won't be able to make it during college.

We made it home and decided to hit the hay. I grabbed Edward's hand a brought him to our room. I went to the bathroom and changed and came back with Edward already in bed. He patted the mattress, inviting me to cozy up with him. The TV was on and he had a movie on.

"What are we watching?"

"She's the man." Edward opened his arms out and I cuddled up against his side.

"Oh good, I love this movie."

"And I love you." Edward said softly, kissing my hair and smoothing it.

"Well did you know that I love you too?" I leaned my head to the side so I could better see his face.

"I hope so." He smiled before pulling me into a sweet kiss.

I didn't even watch the movie; I fell asleep the minute I looked at the movie. Edward sometimes liked having the TV on when he slept; I didn't mind that at all, I sometimes slept with the TV on too.

I tightened my hold around Edward one more time, before falling into a soundless sleep.

* * *

We had stayed in Florida a few more days before we had to leave. Edward was leaving with us which gave us an extra car so we decided to do couples on the way down to Forks. I rode with Edward in his silver Volvo. Alice and Jasper took Rose's BMW, and Rose unfortunately had to ride in the Monster Jeep for 20 hours. She was not very happy about that.

The drive back was even longer than the ride to Florida. But during that time I got to know a lot more about Edward. We were driving and I had fallen asleep, I woke up to the sound of soft music.

"Clair de Lune, beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes, the way he composes music is phenomenal, but not as much as you. "He took my hand and kissed it.

"Suck up." He just laughed.

"So, how do you know Debussy?"

"Oh, I used to play the piano when I was younger; I still kind of do, but not really." I trailed off at the end as I remembered a memory.

"I play the piano as well," He smiled, then turned and looked at me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward's eyes were completely off the road now; his eyes were only on me.

"Hmm, oh nothing, I-I'll tell you later, we're almost home." I forced a smile and turned my head to the road.

I knew I would have to tell him sooner or later about my past after he left, I just don't know if I could without tearing up.

We made it to our street. Charlie was working so we went to go see Esme and Carlisle.

I held Edward's hand the whole way to their house. He looked nervous. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze of encouragement.

"Don't worry about anything Edward. They will be so…well words can't explain how happy they will be." Alice smiled and pulled him into a hug, which was induced to 5 minute group hug. We pulled away and stepped back.

"Ready?" Alice had her hand on the cold, brass doorknob, waiting for everyone to get ready.

"Ready."

She opened the door and we all stepped in. Edward was behind everyone, he was going to surprise them. I held onto his hand, knowing that everything was going to go swell.

"Are that my babies I here?" We heard Esme's warm, motherly voice from the kitchen, we heard her as she walked down the hall and into the living room that opened into the foyer.

"Yes, it's us mom. And we have a surprise for you." Alice said, taking a step closer to her. Esme pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"How was Florida?"

"Fantastic!"

"Well, don't just stand there, give your momma a hug." She considered us all her children, telling us to call her mom.

"Mom, we have a surprise for you." Alice repeated.

"Well then what is it? Wait, who is this?" she was looking at Edward with suspicion and surprise.

"Mom?" Edward stepped from behind Emmett and walked towards Esme. She gasped.

Esme didn't move, she didn't speak. All she did was stare. She didn't move so much as an inch. It was silent for what felt like forever.

Then finally, she spoke.

* * *

**So….What do you think will happen? You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Okay, so I know how I broke down up there, but I'm fine, I really like how the ending turned out.**

**I have a Parody coming out soon so you should really check it out.**

**(:**


	6. Author's Note!

**I just posted my 5****th**** chapter like 10 minutes ago, but I just wanted to say that I got 506 hits! Thanks guys! I know I was a lot of down on my Author note last chapter, but I just wanted to say, that I'm not upset really, I was just a little down, It was just a moment of weakness and it happens all of the time to everyone. I love this story and I'm gonna keep writing it for who knows how long. Until you get tired of me (That was just a figure of speech!) Lol (:**

**Love you guys and I just wanted to say Thanks. (:**

**I don't know what's in store for the next chapter, but I just wanted to tell you what I have in mind: **

**1) Bella tells Edward a secret about Renee, her mom, you may not like what I have in store, but I'm telling you it's not anything bad.**

**2) Esme and Carlisle know a little secret as well…..?**

**3) I don't know what else, but it will be good!**

**If you want to guess what happens go right ahead, I would LOVE to hear what you guys have in mind! (:**


	7. Reunions and Questions

**Wow, it's been a long time since I've updated. I usually update within a few days, but its here now! (:**

**Okay, all of the moodiness and all that are behind me. No more Weird Author, Well maybe just a little of it….LOL (: Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

**BPOV**

Esme stared at Edward for the longest time. First her face was shock, then it was sympathy, then it went to understanding, then it went to full blown anger. This surprised us all, because Esme was never one to be angry. Never.

"Who are you?" She didn't say it harshly, but she didn't say it nicely either. It made all of us cringe back a half step.

"It's me, Edward." Edward moved a step forward to her, but at the same time he moved forward, she moved back.

"No, no that's impossible. Edward is not alive." Her eyes were turning shiny from the tears that were about to fall and red from what looked like rage.

"What, what are you talking about, I'm right here." Edward looked worried.

"I know what I'm talking about and I know who my baby is. And you are not my' baby Edward', the one who is dead." Her voice was getting higher by every word she said.

"Mom, what are you talking about? This is Edward. Can't you see it?" Alice stepped forward to Esme, who was glaring at Edward. Alice tried to reach out to Esme, but she shoved her off. I have never seen Esme so…so _violent._ None of us had. She was scaring me; I looked at Edward who looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Esme, mom, I am Edward. Look at me, you can't tell?" Edward was right in Esme's face now. He had her by the shoulders so she wouldn't turn away. "Look at me!"

It took her awhile before she would budge. She finally looked at him. She looked weak and frail as she did though, but there was still harshness in her eyes. She stared at him for a longtime, analyzing his features. We waited. Finally the hard, stone emotion she had been using, gave in and she collapsed in his arms, wailing.

"It…is…you…my baby!" she managed to say in between wails. "But how, you're supposed to be dead?"

"What are you talking about? I've lived in Florida ever since I…" He didn't finish his thought, but we all knew he was about to say left.

Esme finally stopped crying so she could form coherent sentences.

"A few weeks after you left… Carlisle and I called…Jay and Mini…whoever it was that took you, to see if we could…buy you back. And I know what you are all thinking, how could I possibly try to _buy_ back a child. Sounds horrible I know, but I just knew something was up with those two and I couldn't bear to not have you. We called and they said that you had gotten into a car accident and died. It didn't sound likely, but they invited us to your funeral….it was a small one, just a burial, no sermon or anything like that. I can't believe they faked…all of this time...they need to be reported!"

"Mom, calm down." Emmett said.

"But, how…why would they lie to us?" she knit her eyebrows in confusion and frustration.

"I guess they wanted my biological parent's inheritance money they had given to me. But the strange thing was though, was that they were good to me. Didn't treat me bad, but were always on my case about the money, where it was, or if it was hidden. I don't even know where it is. Or if lawyers have tried to find me. It doesn't really matter though; they will never get it….I don't think I will either…"

"Oh Edward, I've missed you dearly, I'm just glad that you are here, and safe. Do you still live with them?"

"No, I moved out last year, I will actually be transferring to Dartmouth with them, and hoping that I could stay here again."

"That's wonderful, and how could you think that you would not be welcome, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, it's like you don't know me at all."

"Ow, mom!" Esme had hit Edward in the back of the head. Just like old days.

"Just give me a hug. I've missed you so, so much." She pulled him into a hug again, rocking back and forth. She pulled away then gave everyone else a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She was still crying now, just little droplets would fall down.

Carlisle came shortly after that; it didn't take as long as Esme to convince him. It was the first time I ever saw him cry. But he was angry about Jay and Mini. He said that he was going to 'get to the bottom' of things with them.

Shortly after we all conversated about Florida and Edward, Charlie came over. We decided to go out to eat in celebration for college and Dartmouth. We went to this restaurant in Seattle called La Italia. It was a very fancy restaurant, but very private and closed in. The food was delicious.

* * *

The 6 of us were going to be leaving in about 2 days so we –Alice- had to go shopping for winter clothes.

Edward and I were in his room. Esme had replaced his little car-shaped bed with a king size. Though he would barley use it, she wanted him to have a bigger bed. We were lying on his bed, asking each other questions. It seemed like he wanted to know more about me as I did him.

"What's your favorite food?" It was my turn to ask a question, we had been going back and forth for about an hour.

"Lasagna. What's yours?"

"Um…I would have to say Mushroom Ravioli." I was lying on his stomach and he was playing with my hair. If we weren't asking questions, I would have fallen asleep because it felt so good.

"Mmm, that sounds good. Okay, what's your favorite color?"

"The color of your eyes." I blurted without even realizing what I had said until I looked at his face, which held a smirk. I blushed deeply and looked away from his eyes.

"You like my eyes?" He lifted himself up to stare at my face. I looked at him sideways; he had a smug look on his face.

"Well, yeah, who wouldn't, there gorgeous." He just rolled his eyes. "I'm serious." Widening my eyes in a way someone would if no one believed what they just told them.

"I don't believe you, because I know this girl who has the most….words can't describe, beautiful, gorgeous, beholding…." He was lost in thought now.

"Oh, really, who?" I sat up and crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at him.

"You, silly swan." He was laughing lightly. I looked at him disbelievingly. "Don't you want to know what my favorite color is?" trying to change the subject I was guessing.

"Fine, what is it?"

"The color of your eyes, chocolate brown." He was smiling sweetly at me, and then he licked his lips when he said chocolate.

"Really?" I smirked, my arms were still crossed, but it wasn't because I was mad.

"Really." He repeated, only making it sound like a reassurance instead of a question. He leaned up to me and kissed my forehead, then my nose, both cheeks, my eyelids, then saved my lips for last. I kissed him back sweetly, savoring in the flavor of his lips. His smell was different, not smelly, but fragrantly. He smelled delicious, almost, inviting in a way. It was like a combination of sunshine, and lilac, and something I couldn't put my finger on. I knew it wasn't cologne; it was just Edward's natural scent. I loved it; I basked in it, lingering on his lips longer than the normal kiss was necessary. We weren't kissing anymore, our lips were just connected. Like placing a book on a table, we just sat there with our lips joined, unmoving. It was like our mouths were glued together and we couldn't (wouldn't) separate. We pulled apart for half a second before finally; we started kissing each other again. They were sweet kisses, like Hersey's Chocolate in a way, just sweet, and rich and delicious. He was an amazing kisser. To say that would actually be an insult, I guess, but I couldn't find any other word for it other than…. phenomenal. That's it, he was a phenomenal kisser. I hope I was doing my part. By the way Edward picked me up and laid me on top of him, lacing our legs together and pulling me closer to him, I guessed that I was doing just fine. I don't know how long we just lay there, but we eventually stopped kissing to my great disappointment. I was lying on his chest and he was running his hand through my hair again. We weren't talking, just caught up in our own thoughts. We were silent for a few more minutes until Edward asked me a question.

"Bella," He started.

"Hmm…" I was half asleep; the way his chest rose and fell calmly was slowly sinking me into unconsciousness.

"Can you tell me why you don't play the piano anymore, there seemed to be a reason behind it." He said it softly, almost like he didn't want to ask. But there was something behind it, and it wasn't something I liked to talk about. But I had told myself that I would tell him later and so I did.

"Well, there's a whole back story to that." I sighed deeply and sat up, running my hand through my hair; he followed my action.

"Could you tell me? You don't have to if you want."

"No, no it's fine, you should know."

"Alright."

"Okay, so a few months after you left my mom, Renee, you knew her, had me start playing the piano. She always loved the instrument, we had one in our house and she would play it all the time. I always stayed up late at night to watch her, listening; it was always beautiful to me." I wasn't talking much less to him anymore, I was too caught up in my story, the only way I knew he was still here was because he was rubbing small circles on my back.

"I started lessons and I turned out to be pretty good. My favorite piece to play was Clair de Lune. But anyways, one day I came home from school, my mom was always playing the piano, greeting me home. But I noticed that that day, she wasn't playing. I started to panic a little and went and searched for her, I found her in the den, lying on the couch, sleeping. I thought she was dead at first, her chest was barley moving. I burst into tears. That woke her up; she looked up and smiled at me weakly before she got up and started coughing like crazy. I didn't make a big deal about it until I saw spots of blood on it. I started to cry again. I was too young to know what she had, but I soon found out, she had a blood clot in her stomach, which traveled up to the bottom of her esophagus. The doctors said that it was too far into the cancer to get it out; it was spreading and traveling, getting bigger by the second. My mom was strong; she never wanted me to see her in pain or suffering, so she told me to play the piano for her, mostly to calm me down, but as I played, tears streamed down the piano keys, she fell asleep as soon as I started playing. I kept on playing though, for my own sanity. My dad came home about an hour after I got home. He followed the music and noticed my mom, he knelt down and saw that she was sweating, and he saw the bloody tissue. We took her to the hospital.

"My grandparents came to see her, Charlie never left her side, not even to eat, or shower, or brush his teeth. He looked almost as worse as my mom. I remember looking at the sun and feeling hope. You know how the sunshine means like happiness or something?" I was talking more to him now. I didn't wait for him to answer. "Well, I thought that since the sun was shining and everyone was going about the normal schedule that my mom was going to be fine. But she didn't, she got worse. And ironically enough, she died on a stormy day, with the raining and the thunder and all that, where everything is sad and depressing." I was oblivious to the tears that fell down my face until Edward delicately took his hand and wiped them away. I continued.

"My grandma was finally able to pry Charlie away from Renee so he could eat and shower and stuff. It was me and my grandpa in the room. I was sitting by my mom, and her breath was weak, and sparse. Coming out uneven and quick. She had taken my hand and I looked at her. She looked horrible, but she talked as if nothing was wrong. 'Bella, I love you with all my heart, and never forget that I will always be with you.' She knew she was dying. She gave me her necklace, which is this one right here." I showed him the necklace that my mom had given me, diamond with a little ruby stone in the center; I wore it under my shirt, so it would be closer to my heart. "It was her moms."

"It's very beautiful." Edward said barley over a whisper.

"Yes, well then she kissed me on my cheek and turned to my grandpa. 'I love you dad, tell mom and Charlie that I love them dearly and I will see them in time. You too Bella.' She kissed my grandpa, then kissed me again, then closed her eyes, and let death take her peacefully. She stopped breathing. I cried into my grandpas arms when I noticed she had died. I was in hysterics. My dad came in and called for the nurses. He picked me up and followed the nurses out with my mom's corpse. She died smiling lightly. That just upset me more. Because she wasn't supposed to die smiling, the thunder and the rain had changed my entire view of life and death. You're supposed to die smiling when it's sunny outside, and supposed to die not smiling when it's raining. That's how I thought of it back then. Not now though. I just think of death as death. Overlooking all the emotions of it and just accepting it. There really is no philosophy for death, it just happens." I was finished with my monologue now. Tears were streaming down my face. I let them fall. I looked at Edward and saw that he had some tears falling down his face too.

"Bella I-I'm so sorry." He pulled me into his chest, where I stained his shirt with my salt tears.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, you didn't do anything. It was just my mom's time." I wiped away a tear just as it slid from my eyes.

"So that's why I didn't see your mom." He wasn't saying it to me, it was just a thought.

"Yeah," I answered him anyway.

"Well, I must say that you are a beautiful crier." He said smiling, trying to lighten the mood I'm sure, so I could get my mind off my mom.

"How is that?" I snuggled into his chest while he held me.

"Well, you don't make weird faces when you cry like some people do. You just let them fall down your face freely and beautifully." I laughed a little.

"Well, thank you, I guess."

"It's true, I've never seen anyone who doesn't make an ugly face when they cry, like, scrunch up there face or something like that. You stay completely composed and just let them fall." He kissed the top of my forehead.

"Thank you. For listening."

"Always." He kissed the top of my head again before saying. "So, that's why you don't play anymore, because of your mom?" He asked timidly.

"Yes." I hesitated.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I said, before Edward started humming that melody again that was still foreign to me, but so lovely at the same time. I fell asleep and dreamed of my mother. We were in an empty auditorium, it was me, her, Charlie, my grandparents and Edward. She was playing while I sat with her and Charlie stood behind her. My grandparents were sitting on the first row and Edward was in the very back, hardly able to see him. Then it morphed into a different dream, but only this time, it was just my mom and me. Just sitting, doing nothing and staring at each other. She smiled and was about to say 'I love you' before I woke up abruptly, tears streaking my face. It took me a second for my eyes to adjust and realize that I was in Edward's room. He was still asleep and the lamp was still on. I looked at the clock and it said 6:23 A.M. I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after my dream so I sat up and searched for a notepad and pen. I started writing down my thoughts; I did that when I had a lot on my mind. I found Edward's iPod and put the headphones in my ear, he wouldn't mind if I used it. I listened to his classical music and continued to write.

It was about 9:30 when I woke up again. I had fallen asleep with Edward's IPod still on. But this time Edward was awake and staring at me.

"Good morning." I said sleepily.

"Good morning, ready to go to Dartmouth." He was smiling.

"Define 'ready'." He just laughed at me, pulling me up into a sitting position.

"We gotta get ready, besides I bet you a back rub that Alice will be here in less than 5, 4, 3, 2," Right on cue, Alice barged into Edward's room. "I'll take that back rub in New Hampshire."

"Up and atom, come on, we're leaving for college in exactly 30 minutes. Bella your clothes are in my bathroom, Edward, yours are in your bathroom. Get to moving." She pulled me up and into the hallway.

"Why, thank you Alice for your thoroughness. But I could have very well picked out my own clothes." I smiled.

"Oh Bella, I've been dressing you since high school. Why are you complaining about it now?" She was still walking me down to the 2nd floor where her room was.

"Who's complaining?" I smirked.

"Just Fred Johnson when Alice gave him that makeover and made him take off his glasses, making him run into Mrs. Fitz, the bird lady." Rose appeared out of now where and smirked at Alice. I gave her a high-five and we laughed, she continued to walk down the stairs. She had a carry-on in her hand with her makeup bag. Alice stuck her tongue out at us.

"Fred Johnson got famous from that, everyone in the entire high school knew who he was. Mark my words Rosalie Diane Hale, when he gets famous, I will be the only one he thanks."

"For what? World's Greatest Nerd Who Trips Over Bird Lady? Mark _my_ words Alice-Mary Brandon Cullen; he'll want to sue you." Then she disappeared down the hall to the kitchen. Alice turned to me and let out an exasperated sigh and an eye roll.

"Whatever, he'll still remember me."

I just laughed and went to go take a shower. The clothes Alice had picked out for me were comfortable enough for a car ride, but cute enough to stop at a mall if we did. Which, knowing Alice, we would. It was denim shorts, with a tight blue shirt with an owl on it. I love owls. Just thought you should know that. Anyways, I dressed and made my way to the kitchen. Everyone was in there eating breakfast before we left. I grabbed a muffin and an orange juice.

"So," I started before I took a bite out of my muffin. "What are we going to do about the cars?"

"Can we take your car, Edward's and Rosalie's?" Alice asked, sitting up on the counter. "We're going to have mine and Emmett's flown in."

"Yeah, that's fine. It means that I'm in control of my radio." I smiled. "So, who's with whom?"

"Um, I'll be with you, Em with Rose, and Jasper with Edward." She took a bite of her English muffin.

"Sounds good." I finished my muffin and orange juice, and then I felt someone cover my eyes with their hands. They were way too muscular to be a girls, and too big to be Edwards or Jaspers. "Emmett."

"Bella, I want to ride with you."

"Too bad, I'm riding with Bella." I could hear Alice's smirk.

"No, I want to ride with Bella."

"Well you can't. You lose, you snooze. Loser." I just knew she was smiling, my eyes were still covered.

"I am not a loser. You're the loser"

"Oh yeah? Well we'll see about that when you're the loser of Loserville and I am the winner of Winnerville."

"What?" I and Emmett both said.

"Emmett, can you please take your hands from my face?" I was getting impatient.

"I will if you let me ride with you."

"How about you race to my car? One the count of 3. O-"I didn't even get to finish before Emmett yanked his hands from my face, pulling out some of my hair in the process, and racing Alice to my car.

"Do they do that often?" Edward asked, grabbing my hand and walking with me to the garage.

"All of the time." I said with an eye roll. We made to the garage and Emmett and Alice were arguing.

"No, I made it here first."

"Oh, puh-lease! You couldn't beat me if you're life depended on it." And she was right; no one could beat Alice in a race, not even Emmett. She was like a lightning bolt when she ran; she was Varsity on the track team in high school.

"Emmett, how about when we take a stop you can switch out with Alice. And Alice can switch back the next stop." I was always the peace maker with them. It always amused me.

"Fine." Emmett slumped his shoulders and jutted out his lips.

"Oh, don't give me that. You'll be able to ride soon enough."

"Yeah, yeah." He waved his hands and stomped back to the kitchen.

"Tell everyone we need to go." Alice shouted after him. I laughed at Alice. Edward and I exchanged a kiss before we got in our separate cars.

"Good luck." He murmured into my ear before kissing my hair. If I was having Alice with me, I would need it. "Nice car by the way." He winked at me before going to his car.

I smiled at my car. My Corvette ZR1. I loved it. It was fast and sleek and sharp. I had it in classic black, it was great for when me, Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper went to drift races in Seattle. We did that from time to time. It was amazing, the adrenaline rush you got every time you raced just felt awesome. We got in and filed out of the garage and onto the highway.

* * *

The drive was entirely too long for my liking. It was funny and great, but long! Alice and I jammed out the entire time we rode together. At one point Party in the USA came on the radio and we were going crazy; dancing and singing along, and yelling. Alice wanted to see how many people gave us weird looks, it was hilarious. And with Emmett it was Electric Avenue; we had a blast with that song, Emmett was dancing so weird, I had to pull over on the highway just to stop laughing so I wouldn't wreck.

Alice had us stop at 2 malls for every state we went through. I don't think I've ever been in that many malls in my entire life! And if you haven't yet figured out exactly how many malls we hit, then you will never know. I don't even know how many malls we hit, I stopped counting when we made it to Montana, and that was at least 6. I mean I like to shop, but a girl can only take so much.

Esme, Carlisle and Charlie had bought us a pent house apartment for our college present. It was pretty lavish, with 3 stories, the 3rd floor having a Jacuzzi with a dance floor and a DJ booth and bar. The 2nd floor being bedrooms and bathrooms, and the 1st floor being the kitchen, living room, and everything else. Everything was completely furnished. There are 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms; we decided to have the 4th room as a guest room.

We un-packed all o our clothes and belongings and Rose, Alice and I went shopping for bedspreads, and everything else that we didn't have. The guys stayed home and played Call of Duty. They were doing a competition. Stupid if you asked me, but I used to play sometimes with Emmett and Jasper, so I guess I couldn't really say anything about it.

I barged through the door to find that the guys were still playing Call of Duty. How can they still have the desire to play? We've been gone for 4 hours!

"Hey, get off your lazy butts and help us carry things in!" Alice said while going up to the T.V. and unplugging the cord to the Xbox.

"Hey! What'd' you that for?" Emmett said.

"Help us, now." Rosalie commanded as she took the controller from Emmett and tossed it across the room.

All 3 grown men sulked all the way to the car as they got our bags. And all the way up as they came in, they were such babies I swear.

When we got everything settled in we decided to stay in and watch a movie. We all watched Man on Fire, Finding Nemo, and The Hangover. The Hangover was probably the funniest movie I had ever seen in my life, we were all laughing the entire time.

It was about 2 in the morning now, so we all went to bed. I brushed my teeth and changed into some boy shorts and a cami, and climbed into bed. Edward came out shortly after and pulled me into him.

"So, how about that back rub?"

I laughed and said "Fine."

I started to rub his back and we just talked about what this year was going to be like. He said that he, Jasper, and Emmett were trying out for the year-round basketball team. We talked for awhile before I felt my eyelids begin to droop.

"Go to sleep Bella." He kissed my hair and laid me down on the pillow. I conked out as soon as I shut my eyes.

The next morning Alice came in, waking the both of us up.

"Rise and Shine sleepy heads. Time to go explore the campus."

"Alice, I'm way too tired to get up." I groaned.

"Well, you should have thought about that before you decided to stay up until 4 in the morning. Get up!" she tossed our comforter on the ground and left us to get ready. I got out of the bed groggily and went to take a shower. I guess Edward went in Emmett's room to take a shower because he wasn't in the room when I came out. I got dressed in some denim shorts and a tee and went downstairs to the kitchen. Emmett and Rose were watching SpongeBob while Alice was sketching on a notepad. She was probably making up a line for her future fashion label. I went to the living room and sat next to Emmett.

"Are we still 5 Em?"

"Hey, SpongeBob is a classic; you're never too old for a classic." He smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I smiled and playfully nudged him against his shoulder. He nudged back. Then we started hitting each other back and forth.

"Alright, alright, let's go." Alice said as Edward came down stairs. He grabbed my hand and we made our way towards campus. We weren't that far from the college so we walked. When we made it o the college, they were tons of people. Some were getting their bags out from cars, others were getting hugs from their parents, and the rest were just playing football or lying in the grass. As we walked though, I realized that we received glares from all the girls for our boyfriends, and the guys relieved some glares from the boys. Some had longing faces and others just plain fury. Some boys whistled as we passed by, sending Emmett, Edward, and Jasper in protective mode. They all grabbed out waists and pulled us closer to them instantaneously. It was pretty funny the way they did that at the same time without thinking. I looked over to Rose and Alice and they rolled their eyes with me, agreeing that the guys were being ridiculous.

This is going to be an amusing year.

"You'd think that we were going to dump you on the spot and go for someone else with the way y'all are acting." Rose stated.

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like we're going to." I said.

"Just let us men do what we do, and you guys just smile and thank us that no perv is coming up to you.' Emmett stated with a smile.

"Whatever." Rose smiled.

* * *

**How'd you like it? All you got**

ta do is press the Review button and you can tell me. (:

**Okay so I want to tell you guys some of the things that I put in here as character choices and fun stuff. I love owls so that's why I had Bella love them, me and my sister were driving together and Party in the USA came on and we jammed out to it. It was completely fun. We kept on playing it over to see who all would think we were idiots while we were riding, and we played other songs too. It was pretty hilarious I might add. (:**

**I'm sorry about Renee, I didn't want to put her as dead but I had this other story (That was not going to be Fanfic) and I had that as part of it in it and I just wanted to put it in the story. So please don't be mad or sad.**

**I really don't like the ending, but I was running out of ideas for this chapter so I had to stop where I was. **

**Hope you all liked this chapter. I promise that I will try to update sooner than this one. It's surprising for me to say, but I've been pretty busy. Oh and my birthday is on Tuesday! I'm turning 16! Yeah baby! (: **

**So this note was really long so Ima go. Kthanksbye! (:**

**Oh, and Electric Avenue is my favorite song! I's be jammin' out to it! HAHAHA! **

**Now I'm going! Kthanksbyeagain! (:**


	8. Confessions and Kisses

**Okay, so here's the next chapter! **

**Anyways, hope you like this chapter! (:**

**BPOV**

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were at basketball tryouts. The coach didn't allow public audience so Alice, Rose and I couldn't go watch them tryout.

In the mean time though, we went shopping, buying everything in sight. We had so many bags with us that I had to take Rose home just so she could get her car to put the rest of the bags in. We were still going to shop though. It was crazy! But all together it turned out to be a great afternoon. When we got to the mall, a group of guys came up to us and started flirting. It was pretty funny. They started having a contest on who had the biggest biceps, or who could get our numbers first.

We decided to play with them a little. It wouldn't hurt to flirt. I just hope the guys don't hear about it. We started acting like dumb college sorority girls in movies; we flipped our hair and jutted out our chests and butts, laughing at horrible jokes. It was the nasally laugh too, the one where no one can stand. But soon we got bored with it so we just walked off.

We were in Charlotte Russe right now; Alice and Rose were in the back and I was in the front looking at the jeans. I was roaming around when my gaze turned out of the store and into the slowly congesting mallway. I noticed tanner, bigger, taller, more muscular men from out of the crowd. It looked like they were on a mission, storming their way through the crowd, pushing past ladies with shopping bags and grannies with oversized purses. They looked familiar. One of the guys turned around for half a second; his gaze landing on me from the inside of the store. He looked pissed off at something. He stared at me for a long hard time. Wait! I know him!

"Embry?" I yelled, walking out of the store and to the place where he was. "Embry is that you?" as I made my way closer to Embry and the other guy I noticed was Quil, they vanished. I could have sworn I saw them!

"Where did they go? They were just here?" I asked myself.

"Where did who go? Who was just here?" Rosalie came from behind me, scaring me and making me drop my bags on the ground.

"Gah! Don't scare me like that!"

"Why did you walk out of the store? And who are you talking about?"

"Huh? What?" For some reason, I felt like seeing Embry and Quil was private. I don't know why I felt this way, but I knew for sure it had something to do with Jacob. My stomach churned as I thought his name. I looked around nervously for any sign of Jacob. Even though I hate him now, I still kind of miss him. Before the fighting, everything was great. I remember seeing Jacob and he would light up my day instantly, like the sun in a way. He always made me smile and laugh. That was the part I missed about him. How he could instantly lift my mood. But now I have Edward and he is all I need.

"Bella, is there something going on?" Rose looked concerned as she put her bags neatly next to mine on the ground and lightly grabbed my elbow.

"What? Why would there be something going on?" I looked around again.

"Bella, tell me what is going on." She looked really concerned now.

"Rosalie, Rosalie, it- it's nothing. I-I'm fine. I thought I saw m-my…. my um…. my grandpa?" It turned out sounding like question instead of a statement. "Ye-yeah, that- that's it. I thought I saw my grandpa. Turned out it was just a fat lady holding…a disproportioned toddler?" again it sounded like a question, but I smiled innocently and acted as if I didn't even know what I was saying, even though I didn't. Rosalie looked just as confused as me.

"Bella, are you okay? Did you…did you drink too much coffee this morning?"

"Um, sure, yeah, let's go with that." She just gave me another confused look.

"Let's go." I picked up my bags and grabbed her arm after she picked up hers. We headed back in Charlotte Russe to find Alice attempting to walk to the register. I say attempting because she had a butt load of clothes in her arms. You couldn't even see her body. Clothes were falling on the floor and a sales clerk was behind her picking up the remains. Finally she made it o the counter and huffed out a loud gasp. She was hanging over the counter from the weight of the clothes.

"Did you get enough?" I asked as we came into hearing range.

"Yes, thank you. "She smiled. I just rolled my eyes. If Alice knew I was being sarcastic she hid it well.

"So, where'd y'all go?"She asked as she handed the salesgirl her credit card.

"Oh, Bella just wanted to see her grandpa who turned out to be a lady in a fat suit with a disproportioned elf." Rosalie shook her head in a way that said 'Can you believe it?' Alice gave her a weird look, and then turned to me.

"Bella, your grandpa is in Canada."

"He could be traveling the nation…"

"Your grandpa is 87 with a heart condition and a little bit on the delirious side. I highly doubt that he would be randomly roaming the country and end up in New Hampshire."

"It could happen." I said, turning away from her to look back out of the store.

"Right." She turned away from me to get her bags. "Who's hungry? I'm ready to eat."

Rose and I both agreed and we headed to the food court. I was anxious on the way over. What if Jacob was here? What if he saw me? Did Embry and Quil tell him? Were they even here or was it really just my imagination? So many questions with no answers to offer. I quickly shook my head and tried not to think about it.

We sat down after we bought our food and started talking. I wasn't really listening anymore. I was too caught up in my thoughts to listen, or care to listen I should say. I haven't even touched my food.

"Bella, Bella helllooo?" I was jumped out of my trance with Alice waving a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah."

"What's up? You've been out of it almost all day."

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking."

"You haven't even eaten yet? Are you okay?" I looked at Alice and Rose and every part of their features was concern. I couldn't lie to them. I needed to tell them and tell them now. I exhaled deeply and sat up straighter in my seat, to let them know that I was about to explain. They sat up too.

"Okay, I didn't see a fat lady with and disporpo- whatever. I saw Embry and Quil, Jacob's best friends. I knew I saw them and when I was making my way towards them, they like…I don't know, disappeared or something." The girl's eyes widened as they heard this. "And now I'm afraid that Jacob is here with them. They saw me and looked really, really mad."

"Wait, why would Jacob and his friends be here anyway?" Rose interjected.

"I have no cl-"I didn't even get to finish. A set of warm, soft lips had crushed onto mine and not in a pleasant way at all. More like they were trying to smash my face in with their lips. Not Edward's at all. I knew that for sure. I sat there for a second before I realized this person's lip was still trying to suffocate me. I opened my eyes when the person took their lips off of me. When my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw a pair of dark brown eyes and a smile. They belonged to none other than; you guessed it, Jacob Black. Jacob Black had the nerve to kiss me. Without even my consent. Just out of nowhere. Here he thinks that he can travel half way around the country, stalk me, and kiss me without me knowing who it is.

"Hey babe. Miss me?"

I was _livid_! I stared at him; his smile soon turned to a frown. My breath came out ragged from my anger, I clenched my teeth together to hold myself but I couldn't hold it in any longer. Jacob was still in front of me, looking upside down. Either I do it now, or never. So I punched him in the face. He was upside down so I had to punch him upward. This made me in perfect contact with his nose. He staggered back a few steps, holding his nose.

"What th-" I didn't want to hear his voice so I slapped him in the face.

"What the hell was that? If you didn't hear me 6 months ago, I said that we were through!" I had caught some attention from bystanders and employees. Rose and Alice had stepped behind me on my flanks while people started to gather in a giant circle. I didn't pay attention to anyone but Jacob though, who was holding his jaw and looking at me confused. I took a step forward to him.

"Bella, you know you didn't mean that." He smirked at me, this only made me angrier.

"Oh the hell I didn't! "

"Bella baby."

"What is wrong with you?"

"Uh, Bella, we're causing a scene here. Do you think that we can talk in private." He was looking nervously around the mall, staring at the people who were circling us.

"What's there to talk about? Oh, yeah that's right, nothing!"

"Come on." He said though gritted teeth while he grabbed my arm and yanked me forward.

"Get your hands off of her you psychotic ass." I heard Alice say as she made her way towards Jacob. But before she could get close enough to him, Quil had grabbed her by the waist and yanked her in the opposite direction Jacob was taking me. Embry was trailing behind Quil with Rosalie. She didn't fight like Alice did though; she just let him lead her. I knew she was doing that to not make the scene any more dramatic than it already was. I silently thanked her for that. I soon gave up too and just let Jacob lead me into Sear's. It was quiet and nobody was in here really. When we made it into a back corner and I finally was able to yank my hand free.

"What?" I spat, making sure some of my spit landed on his face. He wiped it away without a second thought.

He didn't say anything though; he just leaned in and kissed me again. He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me closer to him, making sure I couldn't escape. He took my arms and moved them to his neck; I made no attempt to move them, because instead of pulling against gravity, I let it lead me into him. I was kissing him back. And I liked it, loved it even. When he noticed that I wasn't fighting anymore, he dropped his hands from my head to my hips and pulled me closer; I moved my hands in his hair, working my way through his now short cropped cut. I moved my lips with his, remembering every kiss we shared together, every touch, everything. I thought about what would happen if he never cheated on me, if we were still together. I let out a small moan and he deepened the kiss. I pulled myself closer, feeling his warm body through my thin shirt. While I kissed him, I didn't think about how I am basically cheating on Edward, I didn't think about how I would explain this to everyone. Even though I should be. All I thought about was Jacob and his amazing lips.

But then I thought of how much I love Edward and I abruptly stopped kissing him and pulled away.

"We shouldn't be doing this, I hate you remember." My arms were still wrapped around his neck. I quickly unwound them and crossed my arms tightly over my chest to refrain from touching him.

"Correction: you hated me. You know you love me still." He smirked.

"Well, I don't. I have a boyfriend." At the word 'boyfriend' Jacob's world renowned smirk turned into a distorted frown. He stared at me, his deep set dark eyebrows scrunching together.

"A boyfriend?"

"Yes, a boyfriend. And I love him….more than you."

"More than me….does that mean you love me too?"

As much as it hurt me to say it, I did love Jacob, a lot, but not as much as Edward.. "Yes, more than you."

"Are you ever going to stop dating him?"

"Probably not. It's Edward. And I don't intend to be without him again."

"Edward? Edward Cullen?" Jacob spat. He never did like Edward. It was because I always liked Edward more than him. And that bugged Jacob to no end.

"Yes. And I need to leave. You never should have come here, and you never should have kissed me."

"Yeah, I did. Because you need to know that I still love you that I still want to be with you. That I always will be. You even said yourself that you still love me."

"Yes, but not in the same way anymore. Jacob you need to go. I can't be near you and Edward. It would be too much for me to handle." I looked at him straight in the eyes as I said this, so he knew that I was serious.

"Bella, I love you. And I will not leave you. What I did was stupid. I should have waited for you, and I didn't and I'm sorry." He grabbed my hands and held them. I looked at him and his eyes were filled with regret and sorrow.

"I'm sorry Jacob, but I-I can't be with you. Good-bye." I sighed as I took my hands from his and started to walk off, thinking about how I could be with Jacob if I wanted, if I wasn't in love with Edward so entirely much, but I could never do that to Edward, I could never do that to myself, I was just too selfish to let him go.

I was just about to walk out of the store when Jacob took my wrist and swung me around to face him, twisting my arm in a very uncomfortable way. I screamed in pain, not realizing how strong he actually is.

"Jacob what are you doing, let go!" but he held me there, his eyes were burning into mine with fury.

"I won't let you go Bella, I won't!"

"In what way, winning me back, or breaking my wrist? Because as of now, you're not succeeding in either." I jerked my hand, but that only made the pain even worse. I was contemplating on if I should slap him, but the chances of hurting him were slim to none. I was trapped.

"JACOB, LET GO!"

"No, not until you're with me." My arm was turning purple under the amount of pressure Jacob had on it. I think he forgot how strong he was, even with us not dating Jacob wouldn't hurt me this badly.

"Jacob, you're hurting me! Let Go! The circulation in my wrist is gone!" Before he could let go of my arm, which I was sure he was about to, he was on the ground being pounded to pieces. A man in sweaty workout clothes and muscular biceps was on top of Jacob, throwing punch, after punch after punch. Jacob was trying to fight him off, but due to the surprise attack; he couldn't get control of himself. I saw a flash of the man's red-brown copper hair and knew immediately that it was Edward. Edward was defending me, and about to kill Jacob! I had to stop him before he literally pummeled him to a pulp.

"Edward, stop, you're getting out of control." I tried to pry him off of Jacob, but when I moved my arms I screamed. I looked at my arm and sure enough it was bruised purple, I was agony to move it. I yelped again and Edward immediately left Jacob and went to my side.

"Bella, love, how bad does it hurt?" the tears were on their way, but I didn't want them to fall. I opened my mouth and tried to make my voice as even as possible.

"It hurts." my voice cracked and then the tears came. My arm hurt extremely bad. I couldn't even let it hang down my side, Edward cradled it in my arms until Jacob finally got up off the ground and came near us.

"Get away from her!" Edward growled, putting himself in between me and Jacob. I put my good arm on Edward's shoulder, restraining him from attacking again.

"Edward, it alright. Don't do anything you'll regret." I got in front of him and gently moved my arms to his face, I winced at the movement.

"Why would I regret? Bella do you not see your arm? He has no right to touch you like that! I should punch your face inside out you dog."

"Then why did she kis-"I punched him the gut before he could finish.

"What was that for?"

"Jacob, you should go. Now." I shoved him with my good arm.

"I'm really sorry about your arm Bella; I hope you can forgive me."

"Forgiven, now go. Before you get hurt."

"Trust me, I'll fight for you, no matter what." He was saying it to me, but he was looking at Edward as he said it. Oh great! Now I'm gonna have to deal with drama throughout my whole college life. Fantastic! The only thing that could make this better was if Edward came up with a smart remark to make me even madder than I was, lucky for me he didn't. He just turned to me and took my arm again.

"Are you okay? Don't down play anything." He was looking at me with concern.

"I'm fine, really. My arms just hurts really bad." He took my chin and lifted it up. He looked at me with a serious expression on his face, and then kissed me passionately. I had to remember my arm, so I couldn't wrap my arms around his neck, but I did use my good hand to grab his collar and bring him forward. But he stopped abruptly and looked at me.

"I should stop." He backed away from me; I felt my stomach drop to the ground. What did I do wrong? Why do I feel….rejected?

"Why did you do that? What do you mean you should stop kissing me?" The anger was welling up again, I could feel it burning my tongue and boiling my insides. I remembered when Jacob almost said that we kissed. If Jacob ruined my relationship with Edward, I will hunt him down like the little weasel he is.

"Edward, Jacob cam and kissed me. He was my ex-boyfriend and I-I…."

"I know, I saw everything. Alice and Rosalie called me and told me about what happened." That's when I broke down. I fell against the wall and bawled my eyes out. Edward had seen me kiss Jacob. He is going to break up with me, I just know he is. I cried even harder when I realized he had heard me want Jacob to kiss me more. I didn't flinch away when he wrapped his arms around me and took me back into the empty sears so no one would stare, I just cried harder. Because this was probably the last time that I would get to hold Edward, this was the last time Edward would want to touch me. He let me go and I cried harder, gasping for air and holding my head, feeling a headache on the rise. He sat down in front of me and soothed me, letting me cry, but trying to make me calm down. When he realized that I couldn't stop, he finally said something.

"Bella honey, you have to stop crying okay?" He grabbed my face in his hands and shushed me until my wails turned to soft sobs. "Why are you crying in the first place love?"

"I-I don- I'-m so so-rry! I did-n't me-an to kis-s him b-ack. I was ca-u-ght in the mo-me-nt." I couldn't talk due to the hiccups that had started. Between the hiccups, sobs, and deep breaths, Edward was rubbing circles on my back.

"Bella, it's okay, it's okay, I saw everything. Even when you walked away. I'm too selfish to let you go." he gave me a weak smile and the tears started again.

"Why aren't you mad? I know I don't want you to be, but it would be easier to bare. I just….made out…with my EX-boyfriend. Don't you hate me?"

"I already said that I can't let you go. And of course I'm upset, but it's not like you wanted to kiss him at first, he just caught you off guard, Bella, I will always love you and always want to be with you, okay?"

"Okay." I sighed deeply while Edward helped me off the ground. I had a major headache now. I groaned.

"Do you want me to carry you, I parked right out there." He pointed to the exit sign and looked at me.

"No. I'm fine. I'm just dizzy." I tried to walk, but my head was pounding and it hurt o move my head an inch. Edward rolled his eyes at my stubbornness and picked me up bridal style. I didn't fight him, I was pretty comfortable in his arms, and I leaned my head against his chest and heard his heart thrumming. It was peaceful and made me sleepy. We made it to his Volvo and he opened the passenger seat for me. In an instant he was in the driver's side backing out. I looked at my arm, it looked horrible.

"We're going to have to take you to the doctor, your hand looks terrible." Edward said after awhile of silence.

"No, no, no, and no. It's just a bruise. It'll go away in a few weeks." My stubbornness for doctors and unnecessary needles had me not even thinking about going to a doctor. I don't doctor almost as much as I don't like needles. Carlisle was an exception to that though.

"Bella, there's a lot more damage than a bruise here; you need to see a doctor. You are going to see a doctor no if, ands, or buts about it."

"You can't tell me what to do." I folded my arms over my chest only to be reminded of the pain in my arm. I winced again.

'I just did, and my point exactly." He smirked at me and pointed to my aching arm. I childishly stuck my tongue out at him and turned my head to the window. Edward turned the radio up and Missing by Flyleaf came on.

"I love this song!" I said right before the chorus came on. I sang along.

_Something's missing in me, _

_I felt it deep within me_

_As lovers, left me to bleed, Alone._

_Found something sweet_

_On the island with the daughters of eve_

_But through thick and thin they've gone away_

_And only left their grief_

And then I sung the chorus again. I turned to Edward as I was singing and he was looking directly at me, not the road. What is with him and not looking at the road?

"What?"

"Nothing, I just love the sound of your voice." He smiled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"I can't sing."

He gave me a strange look then shook his head.

"What!"

"Bella, you can sing. You're a very amazing singer."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why has no one told you before?"

"I've never really sung in front of anyone before."

"What about the guys?"

"Well they have told me, but I never thought I did. You just proved it for some reason. Thanks." I smiled.

"Any time." He chuckled before he turned his head to the road again. He then took my hand and kissed it. He continued to hold my hand all the way to the hospital.

We walked into the room the nurse had for us and I sat down on the papery bed while we waited for a doctor.

"It's gonna take awhile for a doctor to come. How's your arm?"

"Edward, that's like the 100th time you've asked me that since we left the mall."

"I know, but I care about you and I want you to be safe." He said as he came right in my face. I could smell his cool, minty breath.

"Did you know that you're a suck-up?" I smirked.

"Maybe." He smiled before making connection with my lips. I grabbed his collar and pulled him down more. He made an 'hmm' sound and I felt myself smile as I kissed him. I let out a moan of my own and he put his hand on the back of my neck and mashed my lips as close as we could get them, if that were possible. That's when we heard a door open and someone clear their throat. Standing there, with a clipboard, white beard, and white lab coat was the doctor. What a nice way us to meet, me entangled with my boyfriend on the hospital bed.

"I'm Dr. Henning, and you are Bella Swan correct?" he smiled.

"Uh, um no, er I'm mean Yes sir." I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. I looked down at the floor as he let out a deep chuckle. I looked at Edward and he looked slightly embarrassed. He moved away from me to Dr. Henning and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you sir, I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend." he murmured as I turned scarlet red. He just made it worse.

"Likewise, but by the way I just saw you too, I think I know what kind of relationship you too are in." Edward's and I widened our eyes in embarrassment.

"Just make sure you too are safe okay? Physical relationships don't always turn out to be what you expected. It's great, but just be careful okay?" He gave us a concerned look which made us go just about crazy.

"Um- Uh no, no, no, no, it's not like that. We're not…like that…in that sense…" I stuttered trying to talk right, but the embarrassment was making it hard.

"What are you trying to say, I clearly saw the two of you just now. What do you call that?"

"Um- er, it means that we are dating, but we are… not…..physical…together…." Edward said, saving me from having to answer. But I could tell by the look on his face, which was so low he could have been licking the ground, that this was almost as embarrassing for him as it was for me.

The doctor just laughed and changed the subject. Edward and I let out a deep sigh of relief; the last thing we wanted to talk about with a doctor was sex.

"So, what happened to your arm? Oh, it looks bad, what did you do?"

"I…I um…" I looked at Edward wondering if I should tell him a man did this to me.

"She'd rather not say."

"Well I must know so I know what I need to medicate you."

I looked at Edward and he told for me.

"Um. She ran into her ex-boyfriend and he grabbed her, not knowing how strong he is and how fragile she is."

"Ah, I see. Let's take a look shall we?" we followed him into a dark room lit only by a small lamp in a corner, with a giant machine and a bed. This was probably the x-ray room. Dr. Henning told me to sit down while he put my arm on the x-ray. He left and was back in a second with the x-ray pictures. He posted them on a bulletin board so he could analyze them with me.

"Okay, so you don't have a break, but I do see a small dent in the bone from where I suppose you ex-boyfriend grabbed you and it moved slightly to the left. Now I don't know if that's possible, but it happened. So what we are going to do is have to put you in surgery so we can try to move the bone back to its original place or your arm is going to be damaged pretty badly." He went from amused doctor, to serious doctor. I stopped breathing when he said surgery, I looked at Edward and his jaw was even more defined than usual. He had clenched them out of anger towards Jacob I was sure because I had to have surgery. I would deal with that later, right now I have bigger problems, like, I don't know, a needle being injected into my skin!

"Are you serious?"

"I am. We'll schedule it for next Thursday, is that going to be a problem for you?"

"Um…no. It's fine." I looked at Edward and he was still frozen. Wow, he was really mad. He was glaring out the window with his arms folded tightly across his chest. When Dr. Henning said that we could leave, Edward grabbed my hand and stormed out of the hospital, not giving me a chance to say thank you.

"Excuse me Edward, but do you want my hand to be dented too?"

"Oh, I am so sorry babe. I'm just so mad!" he loosened his grip on my hand, but still held it.

"Honey, it's okay. Alright? Calm down." He sighed.

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I smiled at him, and then kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go home. I'm tired."

"Sounds good." He smiled at me while he put his arm around my waist and led me outside to his car.

* * *

When we made it home, I was about bombarded by Alice, Rosalie and Emmett. Thank goodness Jasper new about personal space. I smiled at him before Alice took my chin and jerked it to face her.

"What. Happened?" She looked me dead in the eyes, and then jumped back when I groaned out in pain. She had touched my gimp arm.

"Ohmygosh! What did you do?" she and Rosalie gasped.

"Long story short. Jacob took me to sear's and kissed me ….and I kissed him. But I soon realized what I was doing and stopped. I told him goodbye and left. He followed me and grabbed my arm. Hard. I don't think he realized how strong he was. Anyways, Edward saw the whole thing and when Jacob wouldn't let go he tackled him. Jacob did this to my arm and now I have to have surgery next Thursday."

"Wait, why do you have to have surgery?" Rosalie asked.

"Because he moved part of my bone to the left, and put a dent in it. Even though the doctor didn't think that it was possible."

"I'm going to kick his ass!" Rosalie jumped off the couch in fury.

"Don't worry. I've got that part covered." Edward had his face in a deep set frown with his eyebrows mashed together. Emmett stood up with him.

"Me too, he won't know what he's got coming."

"No, no you won't. I know you guys are mad at him, but I don't think he realized how strong he was. All you are going to do is nothing. Am I clear?" I gave them all a stern look and they complied. Good.

"Look. I'm going to take a nap. I'll see you guys in a few hours." I was heading up the stairs when I got a text message. It was from Jacob.

_Bella,_

_I am extremely sorry about your arm. I didn't mean to hurt you in any way, physically or mentally. I just wanted to say sorry one more time and I hope that you can forgive me. Also that you stay in my life. I would hate it if you weren't. I hope to see you soon; I just need to apologize in person. Love and miss you Bells. _

_Jacob _

I sighed. He's such a sweet guy. How can I not have him in my life, but Edward and everyone else would be extremely furious with me. I guess I'll talk to them about it later.

I wasn't going to reply to his message until after my nap, and after I talked with Edward. I didn't want to talk to anyone really. All I wanted to do was sleep. And that's what I did for five hours. When I woke up, everyone was in living room watching a movie and eating Chinese takeout.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Edward said as he invited me in to sit on his lap. I curled up on him and lay my head on his chest. His body was warm and nice. His breath calm.

"Hey."

"Want some food?" Emmett stuck his food in my face, making me baby vomit in my mouth a little from the smell.

"Um, no thanks Em, I'm not that hungry." Thankfully, he took the nasty smelling food away from me and started eating it himself.

"How's your arm?" Edward asked. I looked at my arm which had been bandaged up and thought of the pain.

"6 out of 10."

"Do you want some painkillers?"

"Uh, yeah. Can you get me some?" I looked up at him for the first time since I came downstairs.

"Sure. Be right back." He kissed me on the forehead and went into the kitchen.

"I hung all the clothes you bought today in your closet." Alice said once Edward left the living room. Jasper and Emmett had turned their attention back to the TV, which had been changed to football.

"You got them? How? I thought Embry and Quil took you?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella, all we did was sing and they backed away from us." Alice gave me one of those eye rolls and shook her head.

"Huh?" Was my clever reply.

Alice rolled her beautiful brown/gold eyes again. "We Sung! S-I-N-G. Miss Congeniality, keep up here Bella."

"Oh- OH! I get it now. Good job, wish I would have thought of that. "I smiled when I remembered the part in Miss Congeniality where she did the Singing part. That was one of the funniest in the whole movie. Edward came back then with a glass of water and two Tylenols I gulped them down and sat back on the couch. Edward out his arm over me and slouched down. We all watched as the Gators won against the Steelers. Emmett, Edward and Jasper were going crazy the entire time. So crazy in fact that I had to move away from Edward and Emmett to avoid further damage to myself.

"I'm gonna head up to my room. Night." Rose and Alice followed my action; I know that they didn't want to watch football anymore than I did at the moment.

"Actually, how did you guys do at the tryouts?"

"Oh, we have to be in the gym at 6:30 AM. You're looking at the star players." Emmett smiled.

"You made the team? That's great!" I came down and congratulated them.

"We weren't the star players though, everybody out there was great." Jasper said, trying not to sound too cocky I was sure.

"Jasper, we were beast."

"Yeah, yeah you beasts, if you need to be there early you have to sleep now." I said. It was about 12:00 AM already.

"Hey, you ain't my momma." Emmett said. He smiled at me, but followed us up the stairs.

Edward and I made it to our room and I climbed in next to him. I was surprised at how tired I was considering I took a 5 hour nap, but once I rested my head on Edward's chest, I fell asleep instantly.

* * *

I woke up to Edward placing small chaste kisses on my neck and shoulder. I opened my eyes and was greeted by Edward's dazzling green ones.

"Good morning?" It came out sounding like a question, considering Edward never woke me up like this.

"Good morning my sweet angel, did you sleep well?" he had his elbow propped up on the pillow and was staring at me with love in his eyes.

"Yes…what time is it?"

"It's about 10:30. I just got out of basketball practice."

"How did it go? And may I ask what's going on?"

"You don't remember do you?" He had a smirk on his face as he started playing with a lock of my hair.

"Remember what?"

He frowned a little, but the smirk never left his face as he pulled me into the bathroom where there were rose petals on the floor and in the bubbly Jacuzzi bathtub.

"Wait, is this what I think it is?" I asked as Edward got down on one knee in front of me.

"Yes, it is indeed. Bella, happy 4 and a half month anniversary." He came back up and gave me one of the sweetest, but yet most passionate kisses ever.

**Wow, okay so…sorry about the delay. I went to church camp and haven't been writing in what feels like forever! But no fear! I have written (: **

**Anyways God is Amazing! **

**Have a Bonita, Bueno day! (: **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 7**

I stared at Edward for a long hard moment. How could I forget that it was our anniversary? And better yet, why would he do our 4 and half one?

"Um, Edward sweetie, I'm amazed that you remembered, but I thought we would celebrate our 6 month anniversary?"

"Oh, we will, but after Jacob's appearance, I'm sorry, jealousy got the best of me. But it's not just that, I've wanted to celebrate our relationship for a long time, and I just couldn't wait any longer." He smiled sweetly at me, making me unable to be mad at the fact that he did this out of spite for Jacob. Partly.

"Edward, this is really sweet, but…" I sighed as before I finished my sentence, "Don't you think that you shouldn't be doing this because Jacob came and you want to prove to me that you love me more than he loves me. I know that you love me more than him, and I know that you know that I love you more than him. So why do we have to stage everything and act like this is something that needs to be done. We should celebrate because we want to and we love each other, not as a competition."

He sighed as if I was right, which I knew I was. "You're right, but I do want to celebrate with you."

"You get to all you want, you have me, you know that I want to be with you forever and always, what's the problem?"

"Yeah, and that makes me happier than any newlywed in the world, except other celebratory ways." He turned away from me slightly and blushed a little. This made me laugh.

"Are you…ah, are you blushing? Wow, this is serious." I started to laugh, a small snort escaped from my nose. I laughed even harder. Then Edward surprised me by taking my legs out from under me, and carrying me over his right shoulder.

"Edward. Edward put me down." I said in between laughs and giggles. He didn't though; he just opened the bathroom door and charged into the bedroom. When he got to the massive king size bed, he flung me on the down comforter. Making me laugh even harder.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

"I want you." He stated simply, it was as if he was telling me that he wanted me to go to the store. He it was just out of the blue almost.

"Okay, you have me." I was getting a little confused, why was he acting so strange.

"You remember what Dr. Henning thought we were doing…uh, something else from what we were actually….doing?" He looked embarrassed bringing up the incident with the Dr. I blushed to. Then it hit me. Wow, I'm slow.

"Oh, you want _that."_ I moved my position under Edward so that could sit up and run my hands through my hair. He sat next to me and spoke.

"Not just _that_, I want _you._ I don't want it from any other girl except for you."

"I could say the same thing, except a guy for me." I smiled up at him, but then my expression turned serious again. "But, I don't think that I'm ready like you are. I mean, I want you, but I don't know if I can do it."

"Have you never…" He trailed off at the end, embarrassed for me to finish the question.

"Have you?" I wasn't going to answer this question as long as possible, I was afraid of what Edward's answer was more than his reaction to mine.

"Uh, I asked you first." Hmm, so he was avoiding it like I was. I unwound myself from Edward's grasp and headed for the nightstand. I opened the first drawer and found what I was looking for. I opened the package and snapped the object in half, I put the two broken pieces to make them look even, I then went to Edward and stood in front of him. He had a look of confusion on his face.

"Shortest stick has to answer the question first." He smirked at me and grabbed a broken toothpick. He lifted his up and frowned, he had the shortest. I held mine up in victory, and then soon stopped smiling because I remembered that not only do I still have to answer the question, but I had to hear Edward's answer. And I don't know if I should be scared, or jealous.

He cleared his throat nervously and blushed. He took a deep breath and answered quickly. "Okay, it was about 10 months ago, her name was Jessica and I regret it. I didn't even like her, she was trying to get me drunk, which happened, and I wish it never happened. I always wanted my first to be with someone that I truly loved and am in love with, not for the fun of it. I should have never gone to that party." He hung his head down in shame and I lifted his chin up with my fingers.

"Hey, don't put yourself down, people make mistakes and you move on with your life. I don't judge you. Besides," I braced myself for what I was about to say. "I don't want you thinking about that for my first time." He smiled weakly while Edward grinned like a goof.

"Now, it's no guarantee that it will be today…or the next…or the next, but we will try, someday, in the near future, wh-"

"Okay Bella, I get it, when you're ready, I can wait as long as you want, unless you want to wait until you're pruny and old, that's where I have to draw the line." He smiled at me as he tightened his grip on my lower back. I laughed as he spun me around.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure I don't even want to wait that long."

"Good." He kissed me on the forehead and let me go.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, me, Emmett and Jasper are going to the gym to work-out." He pursed his lips, I don't think he realized how utterly sexy he looked when he did that. "Do you wanna come?"

I contemplated that for a minute, do I really want to go and get dogged by Emmett for not being able to lift weights? But then again, I can see Edward working out with his amazing muscles that puff out and it didn't sound so bad after all. I pursed my lips like Edward and for half a second, wondered if he thought the same towards me when I did this. "Okay. Let me get ready."

20 minutes later, all of us were on our way to the local fitness center, we could see out through the window a bunch of body builders lifting 50 pound weights each, and we could see women and a few non-body builder men running on the treadmill and the bicycles, watching TV to keep themselves entertained.

While me, Alice and Rose made our way to the treadmills, the guys made their way to the weights. Emmett walked over to the weight section like he owned it, walking all cocky and what not. He picked up 50 pound weights and placed them on the bar for bench-press, then he added 25 pounds each, then 10 pounds, then 5 pounds. All together he was benching 165 on each side, all together 330 pounds, oh this should be interesting. He laid down on the black leather and got ready to pick up the rod. Edward and Jasper quickly got behind him and spotted, just in case he failed at his attempt to show-off. He inhaled and exhaled deeply before the rusted metal rod was lifted above his head. He held it there for a few seconds before lowering it to his chest. He took a deep intake and then lifted it again; I could see his face turning a little red from here at the treadmills. Alice, Rose and I laughed as Emmett kept on lifting and straining to keep his reputation from falling with the weights, his face was purple from the amount of pressure he was exerting on himself. He did 10 reps of 10 and switched places with Jasper who very smartly took about 50 pounds off of each side. He was strong, but not as much as Emmett, but he was smarter than Emmett and he would rather hurt his reputation than a limb. He did the same reps though and soon switched places with Edward. Edward did his set and sat up from the seat.

I didn't realize that I had been staring at them like an idiot until Edward waved at me and chuckled. I smiled and waved back at him, but as I leaned up against the treadmill, my hand hit the button that made it go faster. I was now running in place, flailing my arms and stumbling all over the place. I tried to stop the speed, but I only made it worse. Huh? You'd think that this would never happen in real life, and only in TV, but no! I was now the main character in a comedy TV show, who got all caught up in drooling over the boy she liked and was now in a funny, but horrible predicament to where I get hurt. Well, Edward, Alice and Rose…and Jasper and Emmett, all gave me confused and concerned looks as I struggled to survive the death trap. But I soon failed because I tripped on my shoe lace, which caused my face to land in perfect contact with the extremely fast moving tread. I slid down feeling the black tarp burning my cheek, and with thud and high pitched screech, I fell onto the ground groaning. Alice, Rose and Edward rushed to my side in a matter of seconds.

"Oh my gosh Bella! Are you okay?" Alice asked, kneeling beside me.

"Define okay." I said, sarcasm being the main part in the sentence.

"Well are you bleeding?" she said as Edward helped me up.

"Don't think so, although I already know bruises are on their way. And my face hurts."

"Well that's because you have a huge red mark across your cheek." Rose explained while turning my head to the side to see better.

"I thought I felt something burning." I said as I fluttered my eyelids, the room started spinning uncontrollably and I kept on stumbling, even though I was standing still.

"Bella, honey, are you okay?" Edward said as he grabbed my elbow, steadying me so I wouldn't fall.

"Yeah, just stop spinning me."

"Bella, I'm not doing anything." I could hear his voice fill up thick with concern.

"Really? Then why won't the room st-sto-"That's when everything went black. The last thing I felt were a set of arms around me before my head fell back again and I went into unconsciousness.

* * *

I woke up with a bright light shining through the window.

I sighed and lifted myself into a sitting position. Edward moved to sit next to me.

"I fainted didn't I?" I said in a monotone voice, feeling stupid.

"Well, I can't blame you, you did kinda face plant into the gourd, hit your head pretty hard. But you've only been out for a few hours or so." He smiled as he came up and kissed me.

"I feel the knot in my head. Ow." I grabbed my head a little too hard. Just then Alice and Jasper came in.

"Yay, Bella's up." Alice sang as she made her way towards me, Jasper trailing behind.

"Hey Bella, how you feeling?" Jasper asked as he came up to my bed.

"Better. So what did I miss?"

"Nothing special, but do you want to go out tonight? This guy named Mike Newton is having a party on his apartment roof, everyone is going."

"Yeah sure, sounds like fun." I smiled; Alice was just about to say something before I cut her off. "And yes, you can dress me."

"You know me all too well." She smiled before turning around to leave.

"Where are Emmett and Rose?" I asked, realizing that they weren't here.

"Oh, they went on a lunch date. They'll be back in a little bit." Jasper answered for me.

"Oh, cool." I said before they left to leave me and Edward.

"Speaking of date." Edward started, turning to me again, "How would you like to go on one with me, we actually haven't gone on one by ourselves, I would like to."

"That would be nice." I smiled at him as I gave him a hug; he held me and sighed contently.

"How about tomorrow night? It will be fun."

"Okay." I laughed at him. At that point, I remembered that I needed to tell him about Jacob, but then again, I can always tell him later.

"So, have you thought about what we talked about this morning?" Edward asked.

"Uh, yeah." I sighed.

"And…?" he pressed.

"…." I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes. I don't know why I was scared, but I knew that whatever I said, Edward would understand. But I know I loved him more than anyone in the entire world and I knew that I would have him for forever so why wait. Right?

"Yes." I was done being the innocent, shy girl. I was in college, had a beyond gorgeous boyfriend, and I was ready. Whether my gut told me otherwise, I was.

Edward had the biggest smile across his face before he attacked me with kisses.

**K so, it's finally here, haven't felt the need to update in forever ….I wonder why? Maybe it's because I would like reviews please! (: **

**This chapter was extremely short and you can go ahead and say that it was boring; I think it is too, I had writer's block for this chapter. I needed inspiration and came up short. But please review or PM to tell what you think of this chapter or the others. Please! **

**I'm thinking about possibly ending this story in the next couple of chapters, but I am going to start a new story in the next few months so watch out for that. (:**

**The next chapter is the party and date, and maybe some other things. (:**


	10. Our love grew even stronger

**Heyy guys! (: okay so sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but for some reason I just didn't want to complete it, but that is going to change! (: It's my first story and I want to finish it, Idk when I will, but for now I'll keep writing, more of y'all read this one than my other one (:/) But that's okay. I love that you read it! (: just don't forget that I have another story called 'Thinking of You'. **

**K so I speeded up the story way more because it was kinda going nowhere.(: **

**BPOV**

*****4 years later*****

* * *

"Okay, you can do it!"

I screamed for at least the millionth time that day. Edward was holding one of my hands while Alice was holding the other. Edward cringed every time I squeezed his hand, but Alice had already been through this, so she didn't mind.

"Okay, now push." I pushed and screamed. That's when everyone in the room heard a thud. I looked over and Edward was on the ground unconscious.

"Edward?" I said looking down at him who was lying flat on the floor, and then I was screaming again. I pushed again and heard the doctor say something.

"I see a head, okay push more," I pushed, "One more time," I pushed once more, " Congratulations Bella…and Edward," he looked down at Edward who was still lying on the floor where he fainted, "Your new parents to a healthy little girl." He smiled at me as he handed me my daughter who was already washed off and dried and crying in a pink blanket. She already had hair on her head; it was the color of Edward's, brown with hints of red and copper. She had my eyes, but instead of them being just brown, they had little speckles of green scattered around, which made her even beautiful than she already was. She even had Charlie's curls.

Tears streamed down my face as I looked at my daughter, nine long moths, and she was finally here.

"She's beautiful." Alice said softly.

"She is." I agreed, my voice cracked a little bit from my tears.

About then, the nurses had finally woken up Edward.

He stood up and came toward the hospital bed. His eyes were glowing as he stared at the new edition to the Cullen family.

"She's, she's so, "it seemed he couldn't find the right words.

"I know, she's dazzling isn't she. Has everyone in her." I smiled down at my daughter, and then looked up to Edward who had tears in his eyes, he looked down at me and we shared a kiss.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked him, his hands were fidgeting as if he didn't know what to do with them. He smiled at me and nodded his head gently.

He was about to reach his hands out before Alice cut he hand in front of his to stop him.

"What do you think you're doing, wash your hands first." The nurses and doctor laughed at Alice, while Edward went to the sink with an embarrassed look on his face and washed his hands so he wouldn't get germs on the baby.

While he was washing his hands ever so thoroughly, Alice stool my daughter from my hands very gently to hold her.

"Nurse? Could you please go get the rest of our family please?" she said, never taking her eyes off of my daughter.

One of the nurses left while Alice handed her brother his child. He held her awkwardly, like he didn't know what to do with her, even though he held Alice's and Rosalie's children.

Alice and Jasper had a two year old boy named Luke Anthony and Rosalie and Emmett had a two year old boy named Brady Taylor and a 6 month old girl named Presley Ryan. They were all so beautiful, Luke had Jasper's blonde locks with Alice's green eyes, while Brady looked like Rosalie with her blonde hair and blue eyes and Presley had Emmett's brown curls, even though she was 6 months her hair was already about to her ears, and her eyes were very unique, one eye was blue, and one eye was green. It made her even prettier than she already was. She already had Emmett wrapped around her little fingers.

"Oh, she's so beautiful." Rosalie said as she made her way to Edward who was holding her. "Can I hold her?" She asked.

"Of course." Edward smiled and handed her our baby.

Edward and I had a baby. _Our _baby. I couldn't believe it. It was as if our love grew even stronger at that moment when I looked into his eyes, he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"What are you going to name her?" Rosalie looked up from our unnamed baby.

"Um- I don't know, Edward?" I looked up at Edward completely forgetting that we haven't even come up with a name. Even though we knew we were going to have a girl we never talked about it.

"What about Adriana?" Alice said. I just looked at her, she quickly changed her answer.

"Rachael!" She yelled.

"No, I don't want anything common, I was actually thinking about Jade." I blushed a little then smiled.

"I love it!" Alice said, Rosalie followed her by agreeing.

I looked at Edward.

"What about her middle name?"

"Addison?" Edward timidly said. He was so nervous it made me laugh.

"How about Addison Jade, her nickname could be AJ."

"Oh my gosh Bella, that's adorable. " Alice cried.

"It is." Rose agreed again.

"Yeah, now let me see my baby niece." Emmett cried, who looked like he was about to pee his pants from impatience.

"Okay, so Addison Jade Cullen it is." The nurse said while she wrote down the name on AJ's birth certificate.

"Now, we're going to have to take her now, but we will bring her back in after you have rested okay?"

I frowned a little but agreed. I did need the rest, after 12 hours of labor, I was beat. Once all of the nurses left, I dropped my head to the pillow.

Edward climbed into the bed next to me when Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett left.

"Can you believe we have a daughter?" he wrapped me in his arms while I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I know, it all seems so unreal, she's so beautiful."

"She is." He agreed and kissed the side of my head before sighing.

I had no more energy to stay awake anymore so I went to sleep.

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella was knocked out in the hospital bed, so I went to the room where the babies were put in the incubators and looked to find my little beauty.

I found her, sleeping soundly in her little cube, she didn't look like much of a crier, which I hoped would be true.

The nurse from the room Bella was in came through the open doorway to the room and stuck her head out.

"Would you like to see her?" she smiled softly and waited for my reply.

"Uh-" I hesitated, looking back at AJ sleeping.

"It's okay, you can come in."

"Yeah? Sure." I followed her back into the room and she led me to my daughter.

"Okay, now just go sit down at one of those rocking chairs over there and I'll bring her to you to hold"

I nodded my head and went to go sit, there was already another man sitting at one rocking chair, there were only two. So I took the seat next to him. He had long brown hair that was tied up in the back with a pony tail holder. He looked like he was a surfer dude instead of a father with his blue and white Hawaiian board shorts and white tank top.

He looked up at me, "First time parent?" he smiled.

"Uh- yeah. You?" I looked back at him.

He chuckled first then answered me, "No, more like fifth time parent, but it always feels like the first." He looked down at his baby girl and smiled.

"Wow, five kids, that must be a lot of work." I couldn't imagine having five kids, one was just enough for me.

"Eh, it can be, but seeing the little faces on each one and having that special bond with each single child is just simply amazing. God has blessed me and my wife." About then the nurse came with AJ and told me how to place my arms before I held her, in the other room I was kind of struggling holding her so I was glad she taught me.

"Wow, she's a beauty, what's her name?" the man asked.

"Addison Jade Cullen, and what's your daughters?" I looked down at his kid and smiled.

"Sadie Heart Nomad. She's my only girl out of five."

"A very beautiful name for a very beautiful girl."

"You too, oh and I'm Garrett Nomad." He did his best to move his right hand for me to shake while not jostling his daughter Sadie, but I couldn't move my hand, I was afraid of dropping AJ. He just laughed and waved at me instead.

"Edward Cullen." I nodded my head since it was the only free body part I had.

"You've got a lot to learn Edward."

"You mind giving me a few pointers then?" I looked down at AJ who was sleeping and then she smiled as if she was dreaming something sweet. She smiled. I couldn't believe it! Her first smile and I was here to see it!

"She smiled!" I turned to Garrett and told him my excitement.

"I'm happy for you, but when she smiles when your wife is holding her, don't mention that, she'll get very mad at you I promise that. So act as if she was the first one to see it."

"Oh okay." I said, making a mental note of that.

"Okay Mr. Cullen, your wife is awake, do you want to go in with AJ?" I looked back at Garrett who was looking back down at his own daughter, "uh yeah, I'll see you around Garret."

Garret looked up at me, as the nurse took AJ so I could stand, "Yes, it was nice meeting you."

"You too." We shook hands and I left the room to go to Bella's hospital room.

She was sitting up and watching the door when we walked in, I suppose waiting for us to come in.

She smiled when she saw AJ and held out her hands towards her.

"Hi AJ." She cooed when the baby was safely fastened in her arms.

AJ smiled for the second time. Bella's face lit up like a little kid's on Christmas morning.

"Did you see that Edward? She smiled! Her first smile I can't believe it!"

I laughed, remembering what Garrett told me. "It looks like she's going to be a happy baby."

"Yes, she will be."

"Okay Bella, it's about time to show you how to breast feed, are you going to do that?"

Bella looked scared at what the nurse asked her.

"Uh-"

"It's very natural, and the nutrients from the milk are very healthy for her."

"Okay." Her voice was just a few octaves higher than usual. "But can you bring in Rosalie and Alice; I want them in here, And Edward, leave."

My mouth hung open, it's not like I haven't seen Bella naked, how do you think she became pregnant? But to make it easier for her I did as she said and got Alice and Rose.

I slumped in a seat next to Jasper in the waiting room and sulked.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked, though he was laughing at my five year old behavior.

"Bella made me leave."

"It's her first baby Edward, she's nervous, and besides, you might want to get used to it because you won't be seeing much of Bella for a while."

"What do you mean won't be seeing her for awhile?"

"As in, Bella plus Bed equals Sleep, instead of Bella plus Edward plus Bed equals no sleep."

"So that means me and Bella…"

"That's right." Emmett cut in, "Bella's not going to want to have sex with you for at least 3 months, maybe more." He smiled.

"What! That's not fair." I said in disbelief.

"Don't worry; you'll both be so exhausted that all you'll want to do is sleep anyways."

I sighed, "I guess." Besides, that's not mine and Bella's relationship is all about, no sir, we love each other no matter what, I can handle anything.

* * *

**BPOV**

I made Edward leave for when I had to feed AJ. I didn't want him to see, it would be too embarrassing.

Rosalie and Alice came in then.

"Couldn't handle Edward being in here huh?" Alice asked as she walked closer to the bed.

"No. it would be weird if he just watched me while I fed AJ. And besides, you two did it too."

"Alright Bella, lift down your gown just a little and I'll show you what to do."

"Um- you know what? On second thought I think I'll just stick to the bottle."

They all laughed at me and the nurse came forward again.

"Don't be silly Bella; now pull down your gown."

"I don't wanna." I was acting like a child I know, but I was scared.

"Oh, for the love of-" Alice walked over and slipped my gown down making sure I didn't raise it back up to cover my exposed skin, the nurse then set AJ in my arms and she started to eat, drink, whatever you called it.

"OW!" I looked at my daughter and everyone yet again laughed at me.

The nurse showed me how to do everything and finally it was all over. I sighed in relief.

* * *

**EPOV**

We were all sitting in the waiting room, Emmett, Jasper and I, when my parents came in, along with Charlie.

Esme was holding Brady while Carlisle was holding Presley's carrier and Charlie was holding Luke.

To Luke and Brady, Charlie was there grandpa too. Presley would soon feel that way too.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Emmett said as he watched Brady run into his arms while Carlisle set the carrier down where Presley was sleeping.

"We came to surprise Bella and Edward of course." Esme said.

"Okay, let's make this a big surprise for everyone, the girls are in the room with Bella, so we have to make this big!" Emmett said.

"Well, I thought that we could just open the door to Bella's room and that would be a surprise in itself, but whatever floats you boats." Charlie said, Jasper and I laughed.

"Charlie you should know by now that if something involves Emmett, it's never simple." I replied, trying to hold in my laughter.

"Damnit." He muttered before Emmett started to devise his unnecessary plan that would probably be as ridiculous as his truth or dare games. Oh boy!

* * *

**Alrighty! This chapter is done! Sorry if you don't like the ending but I did NOT and I repeat did NOT know where to stop with this so I just stopped here.(: haha**

**REVIEW please and I will be very gracious! If you REVIEW giving me ideas for the next chapter or anything like that, or just want to REVIEW because your a nice person (hint, hint) I will add your idea in the story somehow. Come on guys, I worked really hard on this chapter and would LOVE to get REVIEWS for it.**


	11. Zebahs, and Pinguns, and bears, oh my!

**So, sorry I haven't updated in forever. School has been kicking my butt! Haha(: ENJOY!**

**EPOV**

* * *

Bella is never going to forgive Emmett for this I swear.

His plan consisted of us stealing doctor smocks and pretending to be surgeons, while he wanted Esme to put on a wig, (might I add he had one stowed away behind a chair) and pretend she was pregnant with Emmett trying to "deliver" her pillow covered stomach, and just nonsense that does not need to be repeated.

We weren't going to do it, but Emmett, being more childish then his two year old son, threw an enormous hissy fit and almost had us removed from the hospital, and Emmett almost put in an Insane Asylum. So after he calmed down, we snuck around the hospital and found a room with the uniforms. Esme put the wig on and stuffed her flat stomach with a fluffy pillow while Carlisle found a wheelchair. We were just outside Bella's room when Esme started screaming. It was an earsplitting scream and I thought she was dying before I realized that she was pretending to go into labor. Emmett put his face mask over his nose and slammed his way through the door.

"Move, move, move. We gotta a woman in labor." Emmett set Esme on the bed with Bella, who looked as if she was about to slap somebody.

"What's going on? This is my room, I just got OUT of labor." Rosalie and Alice came to back Bella up.

"I'm sorry mam, but there are no rooms left and this woman is about to pop, so if you will excuse me." Emmett gave Bella another shove before knocking her closer to the edge and pulling Esme forward.

"Wait a minute, Emmett what in the hell are you doing?" Bella yelled, giving him the worst glare ever.

"huh- uh, I mean, miss, this woman is in-OW." Rosalie had slapped him in the back of the head.

"Why are you doing this and who is this?" Bella practically shouted.

Esme slipped the wig off and the pillow and sat up carefully, I'm sure afraid of what Bella was about to do.

"Esme?" instead of being mad this time, Bella burst into a fit of laughter. She had to hold her stomach and lean over she was laughing so hard.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked, while trying to contain her laughter too.

"Nothing. It's just that Emmett is just so, so stupid." Then she started laughing again. So did everyone else. Me and everybody else came out of hiding behind the door and came in. Emmett started laughing at first but then realized the jab was at him and just as quickly as he started laughing he frowned.

"Hey, I take offence to that."

"Oh that's okay honey, you're not that stupid." Rosalie said in almost a sarcastic voice.

"Sure, thanks." Emmett contorted.

After all of that, Bella was ecstatic about seeing her dad and in laws. The nurse brought back AJ and she met her grandparents.

When Rosalie and Emmett had Brady, we had decided what they were going to call Esme, Carlisle and Charlie. Esme is Ezzi, Carlisle is just grandpa, and he refused to be called anything else. And Charlie was at first Cha-cha because Brady couldn't call him anything else, but now he's just Charlie. Brady liked calling him Charlie so we decided not to make up a name for him. For that, Charlie was grateful.

"Oh, she's just adorable Bella. I love her name, so unique. And I have her first outfit with me right now. Oh Carlisle, go get that shopping bag out of the car so we can give it to Bella and Edward please." Esme said without taking her eyes from AJ. Carlisle sighed a little but complied.

"So, do you know when you can leave?" Charlie asked.

"Maybe, tomorrow? They haven't said anything yet so that's what I'm guessing. "

"Do you have hotels so you can stay for a few days….or weeks." Bella smiled nervously.

"Oh yes dear, you'll need help with everything, and you just moved to California not long ago so we can go sightseeing and oh, what fun…" about then is when I drowned out my mother's voice and just stared at Bella, she was looking at me too. It was like that first time we had ever looked at each other because we looked away like we were embarrassed, but then we looked at each other and I leaned in and kissed her. Right there in front of everyone, and I felt no shame. Or embarrassment. Though , I did get embarrassed when Charlie put a firm hand on my shoulder for me to pull apart. Still the protective father eh? I thought to myself. Bella just laughed and sighed.

* * *

"Come on, let's go. Everyone is waiting for us." I said while putting a blanket over AJ's carrier to keep her from the sun.

"It's not like I planned on having to carry the baby bag AND your purse. I mean, what do you carry in this? Lead?" Edward came through the hallway carrying both bags.

"What do you think? It's a baby bag, we carry baby things in there." I retorted.

"I'm not talking about the baby bag; I'm talking about your purse. Since when did you even start carrying a purse anyways?" he huffed while I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Since you decided to complain about holding my wallet in your back pocket all the time."

"yeah, yeah, let's just go." he said while leaning down to kiss me. I never got tired of those. To me, it was always like the first, still sending me butterflies in my stomach.

He smiled as he pulled away and I bent down and grabbed our two week old AJ. It was the first time we had been out since she was born so we dressed her up in the outfit Esme got for us.

It was leopard print jeggings, a brown long sleeve shirt with a cat on it, it had green bejeweled eyes on it, she wore black boots to keep her toes warm and toasty and we gave her a dark green snow vest to match her outfit. Alice bought her a green and brown bow to put in her hair, which was already at her shoulders. Altogether she looked adorable.

It was early November so it was pretty cold outside. We all dressed to keep warm because today we were out and about.

We made it to the restaurant safe and secure with AJ asleep in her carrier, we were having lunch with the family at this place called the Apple Pan. I heard it was supposed to be good; I've never been so we decided to give it a try.

"Awe, look who's here? My little AJ, come here baby!" Rosalie cooed. AJ stirred awake, yawning and scrunching her little eyebrows together. She saw Rose and stretched her arms out wide to her.

"Come here." Rose smiled, Presley was being held by Esme at the moment.

"Hello my name is Amanda and I'll be your server for today, what would you like to drink?" a girl about my age came up to me and Edward, closer to Edward then I would have liked, and waited patiently for us to order our drink.

"A coke and water is fine thanks." Edward said firmly but sweetly, then went and sat down next to Jasper.

I went to sit next to Alice, which was across from Edward and sat AJ's carrier in the seat next to mine.

"Did you see the way she looked at Edward?" I asked as soon as I sat down.

"Bella don't even worry about it, she did the same thing to Emmett and Jasper, and Carlisle. That crossed the line for me. I'm okay with her attempting to flirt with Em and Jazz, but when she started up with Carlisle I about flipped my lid." Alice sighed when she finished and took a bog sip of her diet coke. I laughed.

"I bet it was a sight to see." I joked, Alice just half glared at me and turned around, I laughed more.

About then, an old couple and their old coupled friends came up to our table and over to our children.

"Oh, they are so adorable, I was across the way and just couldn't stop string these kids are so beautiful and well-behaved." She put a hand on the back of Emmett and smiled down at Brady. Such an old woman move I thought to myself and snorted.

"Well thank you, these are my kids children." Esme started to make small talk with her and I finally relaxed.

I quickly covered my mouth and murmured a sorry. "Sorry, I drank too much coke." I smiled innocently and looked down.

"Well, you all have a good day." The lady said and she left with her friends.

"Finally." I said aloud.

"I thought she would never leave." Emmett said as he digs into his food.

We finished our meal and then decided to go to zoo. Edward and I had to stop by and grab a stroller though so we were meeting them there again.

"I wanna go to the zebahs daddy." Brady cried when we got there. He was tugging at the bottom of Emmett's pants to get his attention.

"Yay! Zebah, zebahs!" Luke agreed, he pretty much went with whatever Brady wanted. It was like he needed him to function in a way.

"We'll go to the zebra's but first how would you like to go see the penguins?" Rosalie said as she bent down to Brady's level.

"me no likey pinguns, me want zebahs!" Brady whined, stomping his little foot on the ground, making it clear he didn't want to go see the 'pinguns'.

"Okay well let's go to the penguins first and I promise, we will go see the zebras."

"Yay!" Luke and Brady cheered, running ahead of us in excitement.

"Luke, don't run off, Jasper go get them." Alice said as she watching Luke run with worry. Jasper ran up to catch them with and caught them both, swinging them over his shoulder. They squealed in delight.

"More, swing us more!" Luke shouted.

"Okay." Jasper laughed and smiled, swinging them one more time and getting their laughter once more.

He set them down on their feet and Brady and Luke started to sway from dizziness. \

"Whoa, I can't see." Brady laughed as he spun in circles.

"Ahhh," Luke yelled, laughing when he bumped into Brady, causing them both to fall to the ground.

"Ouch, I gots ta boo-boo mommy." Luke cried as he ran to Alice, but in his dizzy form he went right into the tree. Luckily, Jasper was there to catch him before he slammed into it.

"It's okay Lukey, it's not your fault your daddy is stupid." She cooed, but with the jibe she put at Jasper's offence it didn't sound like a comforting sentence.

"I was just playing with them." Jasper defended.

While that was going on I looked down at AJ, she was in her stroller, looking around at the scenery before her. She looked in awe at everyone that passed her.

"Who's that? Who is that?" I cooed at her as she giggled. That was what she was known for, her giggles. It was a non-stop thing and the sound was music to my ears. I started playing peek-a-boo with her while I waited for us to start moving.

"Guys, where's Brady?" Rosalie asked, she was fixing Presley's seat so she didn't notice he was gone.

"He's right over there." Emmett pointed to the tree that was not even 2 feet away from us, there was nothing there but a twig.

"Emmett, weren't you watching him?" Rosalie yelled.

"I was! I turned my head for a minute to grab his jacket." Emmett held up Brady's jacket as proof.

"Okay, he couldn't have gone far, he must be around 10 feet of us, let's start looking."

"Esme, he's a two year old boy who's wondering a zoo, he could be anywhere!" Rosalie cried in a panic.

"Well the first thing you need to do is calm down okay? We'll split up and look around." Esme was being the calmest out of all of us. Rosalie, almost near tears, softly agreed, wiping a tear from her eyes and was on her way in a second, calling out his name everywhere.

Esme and Carlisle took Presley while Alice and Jasper went with Luke and Me and Edward went the opposite direction with AJ.

"BRADY!" Rosalie cried while her and Emmett ran off into the crowded public, searching desperatly for their son.

* * *

**Where's Brady? Oh noooo!**

**So I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't up to its best standards but I think the end gave you some suspense. **

**Don't forget to REVIEW, you will be hugely rewarded! SWEAR! **

**Happy Halloween everyone!(: **


	12. Momma

**WOW, I cannot begin to say how flattered I am that so many people like my story, it makes my heart so happy.(: and the reviews just send my heart to the moon so continue with those please.**

**And since I haven't done a disclaimer in forever I'll do one now…..DISCLAIMER, I do not own Twilight, I just own the plot and other non-twilight people in MY story.(: **

**Onto the story..**

**BPOV**

* * *

We still hadn't found Brady and everyone was freaking out. He had been missing for an hour.

"Are you sure he wasn't with the zebras?" Rosalie said with desperation and anger in her voice. She was starting to get upset with Emmett for not paying attention to Brady.

"Rosie, I told you, he wasn't there when me and Esme went to check." He came forward her to place a hand on her arm but she just yanked her arm away and glared at him.

"What if something happened to him Emmett? He could be seriously hurt right now." She was still glaring.

"Rosalie, you need to calm down. Being mad isn't going to solve anything; it'll just make things harder." Jasper said, trying to make his sister calm down. No doubt using his twin powers by telepathy with her, if they did that sort of thing.

"Jasper, this is my son we're talking about, not a possession. I need my son." She said it with such helplessness that it made me want to cry. Jasper took hold of his sister and walked away, leaving us to deal with Emmett, who looked heartbroken from Rosalie rejecting her.

"Give her some time; you know she won't be mad at you for long. Once we find Brady she'll be all smiles again." Esme said, in an effort to comfort Emmett.

"What if we don't?" His voice cracked when he said this, it was very low and he had his head down to where his tears fell straight to the ground, landing pitifully on the concrete.

"Now you listen here, we will find Brady, he's got to be somewhere we already looked, and he might be hiding." Carlisle added confidently.

They started to talk about all the places they looked. All the while, I was thinking about before he got lost, he wanted to go to see the zebras. That's where he would have gone, Edward and I never looked over there but surely Emmett and Rosalie did.

"Hey," everyone stopped talking and looked at me, "Did you ever look by the zebra's? He said he wanted to go there."

"Yeah, that's the first place we looked, he wasn't there, neither were the zebra's." Emmett said, he had turned from being an immature five year old to an overprotective worried father in less than five minutes of us searching for Brady, but now he just looked depressed.

"Where were the zebra's?" I asked, pressing for more information.

"I don't know Bella, they were probably in that one place with the cave." He waved his hand as if I was no help to him, but soon his frown turned into a smile and he looked at me hopeful.

"You think?" he asked.

"I know." I smiled.

"You don't think he went in there with them don't you? Alice asked, as if she didn't believe us.

"We'll never know until we check." Esme said, and then Emmett took off to the Zebra exhibit.

When we got to the zebras, they were all out and roaming, running about and playing with one another. That's when I saw a flash of blond run behind a rock.

"There he is! Did you see him?" Edward shouted.

"Yeah, he went behind that rock, Emmett, Edward, go after him." I yelled, gripping the handle of Addison's stroller.

They skillfully climbed the iron fence and went running to where they saw Brady. A few zebras ran away and some chased them, which made Edward trip and fall, but he quickly composed himself and followed suit behind Emmett.

Emmett's whole torso disappeared behind the rock for a second before he came back up with a scared looking Brady in his arms, we all cheered in relief, but when they came up to us, we soon stopped.

Brady looked scared, and started crying as soon as he was near us.

"Brady, what's wrong?" Emmett asked, getting scared.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" Brady screamed at full force, and then he started crying hysterically.

"Call Jasper, see where he and Rosalie are." Esme said, but Alice already had her phone out and was talking on the phone before Esme could finish.

"Look Brady, daddy's here. Don't you want daddy?" Emmett was desperately trying to stop Brady from wailing but Brady didn't look he was going to stop anytime soon, that was until Rosalie came running up to Emmett and swooped Brady from his arms.

"Oh, my baby, I thought I lost you." She wept into Brady's neck while he clung to her like glue.

"Mommy!" he repeated that over and over again, all the while leaving the both of them to ignore Emmett, who was to the far left, watching it all unfold before him, with the most pitiful expression on his face. I had never seen Emmett look or feel so sad in my entire life that I've known him.

* * *

We had left the zoo and went to eat dinner. It was around six and everyone was pretty hungry.

Rosalie never let Brady out of her arms for a minute, and she completely separated herself from speaking to Emmett. This made Emmett even more upset. he sat the farthest from Rosalie, mostly because she didn't want to sit next to him, and slumped in his seat, not saying a word.

Rosalie was playing with Brady, eyes only on him. It was like she had become obsessed with Brady, she even ignored Presley. Emmett had Presley's carrier beside him, right now he was giving her a bottle, trying to make her fall asleep.

It was like they didn't even know each other.

Everyone looked as if they were thinking the same thing I was. I decided to do something about it and turned to Rosalie, who was sitting right beside me.

"Rose, Emmett found Brady, don't you want to thank him for finding your son, might I add his son too."

She glared at me while holding Brady against her chest.

"Bella, if I wanted to thank him I would have done that, but he shouldn't have let him out of his sight in the first place, or this never would have happened."

"Rosalie, he is your husband, your best friend and the father of your children. You son is found and your husband feels horrible for him being lost in the first place as well as Brady and you neglecting him. You also have a 6 month old daughter who needs her mom to pay attention to her too. Stop being childish and be a women. and be a mom"

She looked at me for a minute, contemplating on if she wanted to slep me or thank me I was sure, before turning her attention to Emmett. A soft expression came upon her face, almost wistful, as she watched Emmett tend to Presley. He had his arms in the carrier, adjusting the straps for her, and then unbuckling them. he kissed her on the head nad wrapped a blanket around her to keep her warm. I noticed a group of women who passed us giggle and say 'awe' from Emmett being such a great father. Most likely wanting to flirt with him too.

Rosalie got up from her seat and went to Emmett; she didn't say anything, just bent down and gave him a long hard kiss, which Emmett graciously returned. They parted and Emmett had the biggest smile on his face. He knew he was forgiven. And the women quickly walked away, embarressed, and pissed off that Emmett was taken.

For the rest of the night, Emmett and Rosalie were in thier own little world with their little babies, completely happy.

Everyone started to relax, and picked up our regular conversations.

* * *

Edward and I got home and put Addison Jade up in her brand new dark mahogany crib after changing her into her nightie onesie. She was fast asleep on her stomach, her hair looked like a mullet it was so long. I made a mental note to trim it up in a few weeks or so. I turned on her little aquarium night light that was attached to her crib and kissed her on the head. Edward kissed her next and I couldn't help but smile at the way he stroked her hair, smoothing it back and murmering to her softly. We kept AJ's crib in our room to make sure she was safe and so it would be easier for when she cried in the middle of the night.

I went into our walk-in closet and changed into my favorite sweats and gray tee, brushed my teeth, let my ponytail out, and jumped into bed. Edward walked out a few minutes later, taking off his shirt, just leaving on his pajama bottoms and climbed in behind me.

"Today was…very interesting." Edward said when he finally got settled in bed, bringing his arms to wrap around me.

"You could say that. I'm just glad Rosalie finally came to her senses and everything's good between her and Emmett. She ignored him for how long?" I still couldn't believe Rosalie did that.

"About 8 hours I'd say, but Bella let's not think about that right now, they made up, everything is good. How about we make everything good between us?" he said as he kissed my collarbone.

"We haven't even fought, so we can't fix what was never broken." I yawned; I was exhausted from the events today and from having AJ wake me up at night to be changed, fed, or just to be held. Being a momma sure did take a toll on my sleep, I was beginning to think that I would never get the bags out from under my eyes. But it was all worth it. Never would I want a diffrent life from what I have now.

"Well then, you wanna fight so we can...make up?" He said it in a very alluring tone, implying a lot from just those few words. He started to nibble on my ear, making me giggle a little.

"Edward, "I giggled more, "Edward stop." But still he continued. "We have AJ in here, plus I'm exhausted. Let's just go to sleep." I kissed him on the mouth, not letting him get a chance to pull me in more to deepen it, and flopped down on my pillow. I let out a deep sigh of relief for finally being in bed, and did exactly what AJ was doing…sleep.

* * *

**EPOV**

I looked at Bella and then flopped on my bed, shocked. I couldn't believe it, Jasper and Emmet were right!

* * *

**Okay! So I hope you like this chapter! REVIEW and tell me what you think!(: **

**Who remembers what Emmett and Jasper told Edward? Tell me by reviewing, please!**

**Uhm…I don't have much else to say other than I hope you like my story! And I'm going to try harder to update sooner!**

**Kthanksbyee!(: **


	13. Can you handle it?

**I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story! I just have to apologize for them being so short now, the last chapters were really long and now there super short, I'll try to make them in the middle.(: **

**EPOV**

* * *

I was still awake. How that was possible I'm not sure, after Bella rejected me for sleeping I guess it took a toll on my ego. Bella always wanted to do it, but since Addison was born she doesn't anymore. Emmett and Jasper _were _right. I'm going to have to get used to this. I sighed internally and tried to fall asleep but it wasn't possible.

I needed Bella right now. I don't know what came over me, but before I could think I had grabbed Bella to face me, making her wake up startled.

"Edward, what in the hell are you doing?" She was pissed.

"I, uh, I-I, uh." That was my genius response.

"You uh what?" she mocked. She was really mad at me I could tell. Yep, I will be lonely for awhile.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to wake you. Moment of weakness is all." I looked down and let go of Bella, embarrassed.

"Edward, I'm sorry but, I don't want to have sex right now, for awhile, okay?" _Am I that easy to read?_

"Uh, yeah, of course, sorry, I uh…just don't think that it's all I want okay? I love you."

She laughed before answering. "Edward, I know that's not all you want. You're a man, I get it. Just try and be patient. I love you too." With that she gave me a kiss and got up to check on AJ. She was deep asleep. Dreaming.

She went to bed without another word, letting me fall asleep on my own.

AJ woke up a few times through the night; I cared for her, letting Bella get her sleep. It wasn't until the sun woke me up that I realized I only got about 2 hours of sleep through the whole night. And I had to go to work today at 10. It was 8. I worked as a doctor at the Los Angeles Medical hospital. I have only been working there for a short while and I didn't want to make a bad impression. So I got up and showered, dressing in my work clothes and went down to the kitchen were Bella was cooking.

"Mmm, what's cookin' good lookin'?" I said as I kissed her on the cheek and picked up AJ to put her in her highchair. Bella laughed.

"French toast, I figured that was all you were going to be able to eat since your running late." She gave me a playful stern look.

"Well I'm sorry for not waking you to care for AJ, next time I'll let you do it."

"Thank you for that by the way, I was exhausted." She had returned to finishing the French toast.

"Anytime. " I paused before rewording my sentence. "Actually, let's let that be a onetime thing." I smiled at her as she glared at me and quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Then let's make me being pregnant a onetime thing." She put air quotes around "onetime".

"With the way you left me in bed I'm sure you'll succeed in that." I poured myself a cup of coffee and took a sip, before realizing that I hated coffee. I immediately spit it out in the sink and hung my mouth over the faucet to get the nasty taste out of my mouth. Bella was in hysterics on the floor.

"It's not funny. I didn't realize I was pouring myself coffee. Nasty tasting shit." I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Edward language, we don't want AJ to pick up on it." She went over to AJ and put a bib around her neck that said "mommy's girl" in pink letters.

"Bella, she's not even three weeks old. I'm sure she won't pick up on it."

"It doesn't matter, sooner or later she will and I don't want her picking up on your habits. Got it?" she pointed her finger at me the way she would if I were a little boy stealing a cookie before dinner time.

"Mmm, yes mam. " I smirked at her.

"I'm serious Edward." She was still pointing at me.

"Of course. " I smacked her on the butt playfully before leaving the kitchen for work and shouting back a "Love you."

"Love you too, have a good day."

"You too!" I closed the door and unlocked my Volvo, yes, I still had it.

"Good morning Dr. Cullen." Jessica said, giving me that flirtatious smile that she always gave me. it creeped me out because it looked like she had a twitch every time she looked at me. weird.

"Morning Ms. Stanley, how are you?" I said as I moved to my locker and set my stuff inside, grabbing my lab coat as I closed it.

"I'm fine, could be better." She said it with an undertone to it, I knew what she meant by "could be better." I shuddered at the thought.

"Oh, are you cold, I could help you warm up if you'd like?" this time she said it innocently. _Come on!_

"Uh, no, thanks. I just caught a chill, maybe if I leave this room I won't feel it anymore." I nodded my head at her and jetted my way out. Once I was sure Jessica wasn't behind me, I slowed my pace and calmed down a bit. I went to the schedule board and saw that I had to check on about 10 patients today, it was a Thursday so not as many people came in, which meant it was a pretty steady day today. I should be home on time.

"Alright, well, how are you feeling today Mr. Franklin?" I asked as I walked into the patients room.

"How am I feeling? Boy, I've got a tube running through my nose with a tank of oxygen connected to it and a lung problem, how do you think I'm feeling?" Mr. Franklin was a 73 year old geezer with a sarcastic mouth and a whole lifetime full of Vietnam War stories. He was my favorite patient to talk to because he was the funniest.

"I think you're doing alright enough to eat some food. Has the nurse brought up any for you today?" I checked his oxygen tank and his heart meter, writing down my notes on his clipboard.

"Yeah, I ate it all already."

"So I'm assuming it was good?" I put an IV in his arm turned on the TV for him, he liked watching old westerns.

"No it was disgusting. Why don't you go and get me some real food instead of that cafeteria crap. Jell-O isn't going to make me feel any better so stop sending me up that piece of shit." He grunted and looked up at the TV.

I laughed at him. He never liked the food he was served but he always ate it. When you were in war for the better part of your life you ate what you were given and didn't complain.

"Is Ms. Franklin stopping by today?"

"Yes I believe so; she's bringing the grandchildren too. Today should be good. I get to see my family." He paused for a second, hesitating almost before finishing. "Hey doc, you think you can let me out for thanksgiving. Just for the day?" I turned around to see his face. Helpless.

"Uh, I'll see what I can do, there's no guarantee though, I can't tell you something that I don't even know can happen, plus all the other patients will be wanting the same thing but, I'll look into it okay?"

He looked down a little, saddened. That was one thing I hated to see. Old people sad.

I left Mr. Franklin's room a little depressed. That was everyone's request, if they could leave for a holiday. Mostly it was just Thanksgiving and Christmas. It always hurt to say no but I couldn't just give them a yes. Most of these patients were too unstable to leave there hospital room let alone the hospital.

I shook my head to rid it of the feeling. I had a full day ahead of me and didn't need to think about letting people down.

I headed into my next patients room, her name was Annette, old black women who loved her life, though she had lung cancer with diabetes and was fighting through as much as she could. She was very religious and happy. A little on the big side but she loved it.

"Good morning Ms. Annette, how are you today?

"I'm just fine mista cull'n, how you been?" She was also from the south.

"I'm good. How about we check your blood pressure."

"Well alright, but don't you try and feel me up, you attractive and evythin' but don't do no cheatin' on my husband." She was my second favorite patient. Always making a laugh.

"I'll keep that in mind." I laughed. Annette always made jokes about me trying to do something with her, she knew I wouldn't, we always talked about Bella and AJ.

"So, do you plan to bust me outta this place befo' Thanksgivin'? Or do I have to sneak myself out?" she laughed her load croak of a laugh, holding her chest so it didn't hurt as much.

"Now Mrs. May, you need to be careful about laughing and no, I don't know if I can or not but I'll look into it okay?"

"Okay, and you let me know if I can or not alright?"

"Alright, now you have a good day mista cull'n you he-a?"

"Okay, you have a good day too."

"Always. The lord is with me and for that, I'll be safe." She smiled at me before waving bye one more time. I left the door open as she liked it that way.

"What's up Cullen?' My colleague and good friend outside of my family, Seth said. He was a little bit younger than me, about 3 years, but he was much more mature than most his age. He didn't party that often and when he did he didn't go overboard. He had a girlfriend, Hannah, she was Hawaiian.

"Hey Seth, how's it going?"

"Great! I feel good man!" he was always so optimistic. Sometimes it was annoying, but I didn't mind.

"And why are you in such a good mood?"

"Hannah."

"Bella does that to me too, but these patients are wanting out for thanksgiving and I don't want to just tell them no. I don't know what to do on this."

"Just be honest, can't keep them waiting just to get their hopes crushed, it's better you tell them now."

I sighed; my fingers were tied on this.

"Look I'll see you later, wanna do lunch?"

"Yeah sure, does one sound good?"

"Yeah that's fine. See you then." he turned around and walked in the other direction.

The rest of the day went by pretty uneventful. Which is weird considering I work at a hospital in LA but that's how it went. I went home early today, surprising Bella with roses and AJ with a stuffed animal elephant.

"How did the day go?" Bella said as she kissed me.

"Alright, though all the patients want to leave for thanksgiving. I don't know what to do." I slumped down in my chair and loosened my tie, defeated.

"Well just don't think about it, let's just eat and watch a movie and call it a day huh?" She was behind me and wove her hands to the top of my button up shirt, undoing the first few. "Come on."

We finished eating and the movie and were just lounging on the couch with the TV on.

AJ was in her playpen, playing with her elephant and making noises. I picked her up and sat down on the couch.

"So, did you and AJ have a good day?"

Bella sat on the couch, bringing her knees in and leaned her elbow against the back cushion.

"Yes we did in fact. We went to the park with Rosalie for awhile then she went on a play date with Presley. They played with Brady's cars.

"Did they now?" I looked at AJ and she had fallen asleep. I laughed. "Must have been a busy day."

"For her it was. Come on, let's go to bed." She followed me up to our room and went to the bathroom as I set AJ to sleep.

I changed out of my work clothes and just left on my boxers and socks. I was about to get in when Bella just stared at me, with one eyebrow cocked.

"Really?"

"What?"

"Loose the socks Edward, it looks funny."

"I like my socks." She just looked at me. I let out an exasperated sigh and took of my socks.

Bella hesitated a little before coming in bed at the end, crawling her way up my legs, pulled down my boxers, and started slowly rubbing her way up my body. It gave me the most sensational feeling ever I groaned in pleasure.

"What are you doing? I thought you said no sex?" I was completely surprised and turned on.

"I changed my mind. I want it too, and AJ is dead asleep so I thought What the Hell, it's not like we're doing anything bad. Besides, anything to keep you wanting more." She playfully purred at me and kissed me. Then she hitched her right leg over my torso and pulled off her shirt, letting me bask in her glorious body, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I gave in and let my man instincts take flight. Bella moaned in pleasure which made me go at it even more. Tonight we weren't going to sleep.

* * *

…**So...I tried to make it longer, hope you liked it. I just wanted to show you a normal day in the life of Bella and Edward (And AJ) Cullen. **

**Guess what you should do after you read a story...REVIEW IT! (: **

**Have a Merry Thanksgiving! Lol (: **


End file.
